My Ecw Universe
by De12now
Summary: Ecw, in the modern age, superstars old, young, new and wrestlers from all over come to make Ecw the best brand here today... this is gonna be Extreme. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I never done this before, at all now I've seen these type of stories about pretty much making your own wrestling business and I wanted to do one following my ECW brand on 2k16 with additional twists, yes gimmicks and stuff used in previous wwe storylines will be reused, I plan to do another that will follow the main characters of one of my stories that I am doing, but for now I thought I give this a go, now this is the roster, I don't know how i'll go with the whole thing, hell I may get personalities wrong but i'm still gonna try. Oh and should I do the speech like this.

Stone cold: WHAT?!

or

"What?" Goes Stone Cold

Let me know, also I may just do a whole show for a chapter but I might do 2 matches per chapter not including promos or have it like a commercial break. So this is my ECW Universe ...um Anyway Roster. (I will state where ocs come from) Jesus Christ guess i'm including that fanfic after all.

Males

"Stone Cold" Steve Austin (MAIN SUPERSTAR) We all know about stone cold and every other wwe superstar but as you know time changes.  
Theme: Glass shatters by disturbed and I won't do what you tell me by Jim Johnson.  
Alignment: Face

The Rock  
Themes: Electrifying 2013 v (might use all)  
(Face)

Dean Ambrose  
Themes: Retaliation, and special ops  
Face

Roman reigns  
Themes: The truth reigns, Special ops  
Face

Seth rollins  
Themes: "Burn it down" Second coming, Special ops  
Face

John Cena  
Theme: My time is now  
Face

"Y2J" Chris Jericho  
Themes: Break the walls down  
Face

Cm Punk  
Themes: Cult of personality  
Face

Kevin Owens  
Themes: Fight by CFO$  
Tweener(I really feel like he's both face and heel while he doesn't care what he gets from the fans and his actions are quite heel like, he has a face like gimmick that I think fits a face more than a heel, but then again that's me)

Brock lesnar  
Themes: Next big thing (remix)  
Tweener (Like owens, he doesn't care what he gets from the fans but they eat up suplex city like lava on flesh, besides Heyman's the one doing most of the talking)

Wade Barret  
Themes: Rebel Son  
(How do I put this... he's a heel but acknowledges the crowd, but for now we'll have him as heel)

The Miz  
Themes: I came to play  
Heel (Sadly I enjoyed him more as a face, he really had something with the fans, I believe you know, being all Hollywood but with a charm that just woo'd the people, but that's me)

Dolph Ziggler  
Themes: Perfection by beta wolf  
Face (Yes I know of the heel turn but for me I really felt like Dolph would be better as a face, after all he had the charm, the charisma and skill to back up his words, but I do understand him being heel)

Jeff Hardy  
Themes: No more words  
Face

Matt Hardy  
Themes: Live for the moment  
Face (Didn't see the "woke" Gimmick yet)

GOLDBERG  
Themes: Invasion/ Who's next  
Face

"HBK" Shawn Micheals  
Themes: Sexy boy "HBK" Version (SVR 2011, the pitch is different from SVR 2008 and there's less guitar in 2011's)  
Face (I think even though Shawn isn't like Extreme, he can go extreme if he wants to, I.E WrestleMania 22)

Triple H*  
Themes: King of Kings/ The game/ MY TIME  
Heel  
I'll explain Hunter at the end of the roster

RVD  
Themes: one of a kind  
Face

Jack Swagger  
Themes: Patriot  
Face

(I'm beginning to realize I have a lot of face's on my roster, geez rivalry's are gonna be kind of weird)

Drew McIntyre  
Themes: Broken Dreams  
Heel (Would like to see him be a face but not now, we got too many on the male side)

Sheamus  
Themes: Written in my face/ Hellfire  
Tweener/ heel

Edge  
Themes: Metalingus  
Face

Christian  
Themes: Just close your eyes  
Face

Big show  
Themes: Crank it up  
heel

Batista  
Themes: I walk alone  
Tweener

Bret Hart  
Theme: Return of the hitman  
Face

Curtis Axel  
Theme: Reborn  
Heel

Bo Dallas  
Theme: Shoot for the stars  
Heel

OCS

"The Extreme one" Demarey Smith*  
Themes: Written in the stars/ Glass shatters/ Venom/ This fire burns/ Hell frozen over/ tha bionic redneck  
Face  
Finishers: Oblivion (360 spin butterfly ddt) Obliteration (Corkscrew senton)  
Signatures: 3 amigos, sweet chin music, stunner, hhh spine buster, Spear, RKO  
Come back: Cena shoulder block, Orton closeline, dropkick, Hurricanrana that sends opponent into the ropes for a rebound, spinebuster then double leg drop to the "groin"  
(I really can't describe myself very well, I do have a facebook and youtube, youtube's my nickname)

I don't have that many male ocs or characters from popular genres that I could use right now, manly cause they don't really fit but whatever I'll go check some erotica for some lol (I'm serious), so over to the women.

Also some of them are from erotica so keep that in mind, we all know the age rule so go look in myanimelist for safety reasons, also to avoid a belt smacked up the side of your head.

Females

Paige  
Theme: Stars in the night  
Face ( I still loved her as a heel... got a thing for brits I do)

Naomi  
Theme: Amazing  
From what I got here... Heel

Michelle McCool  
Theme: You're not enough for me (Rock version)  
Face

Layla  
Theme: (I don't know what that one theme was called... was it um insatiable)  
Heel

Alicia Fox  
Theme:Pa pa pa pa party  
Heel

Tamina  
Theme: Tropical Storm  
Heel

Other works

Reiko Hinemoto (Rumble Roses)  
Theme: Look to the sky (Rumble Roses) Eng vers.  
Face  
Finisher: Sunrise Suplex (Half nelson German suplex) Dirty deeds (Underhook version)  
Signature: Angle dive (360 flip Moonsault) Spine buster  
Her entrance is basically Evan bourne's from SVR 2011

Dixie Clements (Rumble Roses)  
Theme: Yankee Rose- Teresa James  
Face  
Finisher: Psycho Driver (lifts them up into a samoan drop but they're looking up instead of down and is slammed face first, like an inverted falcon arrow), A,A  
Signature: Angle Slam, Suplex City, Dixie buster (grabs the legs, does a toss but holds the legs, open face hits the mat, she follows through and gets in the liontamer)  
Guess it's like Katelyn's from WWE 2K14.

Candy Cane (Rumble Roses)  
Theme: Have some fun by Killer barbies… yes that's the name of the band, it's actually a nice song, but the music vid... no, wish it was longer too  
Face (In rumble roses 1, this is her as a heel but I see her as a face because she's like the stone cold of that game, at least to me)  
Finisher: Stunner, twist of fate,  
Signature: School Driver(Float over sunset flip) F-U, Swanton

Miss Spencer (Rumble Roses)  
Theme: Problem solver (can't find the name of hers in rumble roses)  
Face  
Finisher: Skull crushing finale, rock bottom.  
Signature: Tri color suplex (german, full nelson, chicken wing) tutorplex (inverted northern lights suplex)

Aisha (Rumble Roses)  
Theme: No More by Aisha (Rumble Roses XX)  
Heel/ Tweener  
Finisher: Pedigree, People's elbow  
Signature: Blackout, Rock Bottom, Skull Crushing Finale

Clover Ewing "Walters" (Totally Spies)  
Theme: Catch Your Breath  
Face  
Finishers: Hard dropping DDT (In 2k16 it's called THE DDT), Sweet Chin Music  
Signatures: Strong style knee strike (that's the move's name it's a running knee to the face, the running start is from the corner), Stunner

Sam Simpson (Totally spies)  
Theme: Just close your eyes  
Face  
Finishers: A.A, Sweet chin Music  
Signatures: Codebreaker, Rock bottom

Alex Vazquez (Totally spies)  
Theme: Worlds Apart  
Face  
Finisher: Sweet Chin Music  
Signature: Dirty Deeds(Under hook) Paige Turner

Amanda "Mandy" Walters (Totally spies)  
Theme: MMMGORGEOUS  
Face (You're surprised aren't you)  
Finisher: Dirty Deeds (Under hook) Sweet Chin Music  
Signature: High Cross, Running high knee

Motoko Kusunagi (Ghost in the shell)  
Theme: Hellfire  
Face  
Finisher: Dirty Deeds, Codebreaker  
Signature: A.A, Spear

Rekia Kitami (Bible Black) (Told you an erotica would appear)  
Theme: Break down the walls  
Face  
Finisher: Codebreaker, Liontamer  
Signature: F-5 Lionsault

Kanako Miyame (Maria Holic)  
Theme: Sexy boy  
Face  
Finisher: Sweet chin music  
Signature: Super kick, elbow drop

Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary girl Utena)  
Theme: Shoot for the stars/ Revolution by Diplo  
Face  
Finisher, Jack hammer, spear  
Signature: Spear, Stunner

Anthy himemiya (Revolutionary Girl Utena)  
Theme: Not enough for me  
Face  
Finisher: Codebreaker, Running high knee  
Signature: Caribbean Kick, Stunner

GEEZ THE GIRLS TOO OH MY GOODNESS! There were a couple that I made once but I forgot their name.

Anyway before we get to titles, we need stables

Team: World's best or Straight edge Walls  
Members: Cm Punk, Chris Jericho  
Theme: Break the walls down, This fire burns mix

Edge and Christian  
Theme: You think you know me

The hardys  
Theme: Loaded (I've heard this theme used in other places as well)

The shield  
Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns

The diva shield (yes I did do that :l)  
Motoko Kusunagi, Reika Kitami, Kanako Miyame

The totally spiez  
Sam Simpson, Alex Vazquez, Clover Ewing, Mandy Walters  
Theme, Tag: Radio. Trio: Stars in the night

Revolts  
Utena, Anthy  
Theme: Revolution by Diplo

Rowdy Roses  
Reiko, Dixie  
Theme: Yankee Rose by Teresa James

And now before the titles it's time for announcers and commentary

Theme of show: Don't question my heart

Arena is Ecw from 2009 with Raw 2006 lighting.

Ring announcer: Justin Roberts (I think) Big PPV'S :Howard Finkle

Commentary: Joey Styles, Todd grisham, Matt Striker. On occasions: Jerry Lawler, J.R, Micheal Cole, JBL

Interviewer: Renee Young

General Manager: Demarey Smith  
Yes i'm a gm, Triple H runs the business along with Steph and he wrestles, so why not me too... i'm kidding but yes I am the GM.

Authority: HHH, Steph  
Triple H will compete from time to time.

Raw GM: Kurt Angle with a watchful eye from the authority.

Smackdown GM: Shane McMahon

And now for titles and one more thing, due to the high amounts of Divas and the fact that I missed this kind of, Divas can compete for titles that mainly the males compete for, like say the wwe title, also I did always enjoy an intergender match, male vs Female a real battle of the sexes( this is your chance to turn back)

Ecw Championship (2010)  
Holder: Stone Cold

Ecw aggression championship (ECW championship 2006-2008)  
Holder: GoldBerg

Ecw Attitude Era Championship (1998- 2001)  
Holder: RVD

Ecw Tag team championship  
Holders: Edge And Christian

Ecw Television Championship  
Holder: Demarey Smith

Ecw Women's Championship  
Holder: Kanako Miyame

Hardcore Championship  
Holder:?

And there we go I think I should talk of the PPVS

April: Backlash 2001  
Theme: My Way by Limp Bizkit

May: Payback 2014  
Theme: Phenomenon by 1000 Foot Krutch/ Alive and Kicking by Non Point / Break by 3 day grace

Late May: Queen of the Ring (King of the Ring 2002)  
Theme: Welcome to the queendom

June: Ecw One night stand (Smack down VS Raw 2008)  
Theme: Bones by Young Guns/ Firefly by breaking Benjamin / No more words by endeverafrer / (Maybe idk) Party like it's your birthday by studio killers (it's one night stand, have some fun going nuts) Falling down by breaking point

Late June: Judgement Day 2007  
Theme: The Angle by Core / Unretrofied by Dillinger escape plan / (2- reign) by Lagwagon

July: Money in the Bank 2011  
Theme: I come from Money by Jim Johnston/ Money in the bank by Lil Scrappy

August: Summerslam 2016  
Theme: All the windows down by Big time rush/ Jenny by studio Killers (gonna need an open mind for this one)

September: Unforgiven 2006  
Theme: Polygamous by Breaking Benjamin/ Forgive me Versus the World / Confidential Lair by Vanattica

Early October: Rebellion 2001  
Theme: Rebellion by Jim Johnson / Rage (WrestleMania 15, both versions)/ Riot 3 day grace/ still swinging by papa roach

Late October: No Mercy 2006  
Theme: You're going down by Sick Puppies/ Whatever by Our Lady Peace/ Misery business by Paramore

November: Survivor Series 2016  
Theme: Control by Puddle of Mudd/ Survive by Rise Against

December: Armageddon 2007  
Theme: Pieces by Dark New Day

January: Royal Rumble  
Theme: Hero by Nickle back/Taking you down by Egypt Central

February: St. Valentines Day Massacre  
Theme: Massacre with singer intro by Jim Johnson/ Rebel Love song by black veil brides

Late February: No Way Out  
Theme: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin

March: WrestleMania  
Themes: Falling down by Drowning Pool, Bones by Young guns, This could be the year by Ryan Star/ can't stop Pre thing/ Give it all Rise against/ Well enough Alone by Chevelle/ Control by Puddle of Mudd/ Harrowsway by Holly Anderson / WrestleMania / Party like it's your birthday by Studio Killers

PPV Line up subject to change, everything past summer slam, after summer slam everything is final.

SO, now i'll start typing the 1st episode of Ecw for this fan fic I think i'll do a few matches a chapter for now instead of a full show, and i'll be using this for dialogue for now.

Stone Cold: WHAT!

I'll see everyone in a few days. So yeah, I don't know what will happen hell I might not even make it to wrestlemania lol, but gonna try to reach One night stand... oh this is gonna be a wreck.

Also all matches on ECW are No DQ :D And the year next to the PPV's names are the venue that the PPV used that year. And i'm thinking of Vengeance used on SVR 2008 at the end of July but i'm not sure... i'll decide the week of backlash.

And these are the characters from that fan fic I was talking about, they aint on the ECW roster now but after summerslam we'll see more of them.

Tsukune Aono (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme: Heroes (Charlie Hass theme)/ Say it to my face by Downstait  
Face  
Finisher: Spear, Educution  
Signature: Lionsault, Killswitch

Moka Akashyia (Rpsario Vampire)  
Theme: Voices-Rev Theory  
Face  
Finisher: Rko, Sweet Chin Music  
Signature: G.T.S, Spear

Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme:Never gonna stop me- Rob Zombie WWE edition  
Face  
Finisher: Spear, Educution  
Signature: Edge o Matic, Educator, Half nelson face buster

Kurumu Korono (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme: My Last Breath by evanescence  
Face  
Finisher: Killswitch, spear  
Signatures: Rope hung feet kick( that move Christian does in the corner) Edge o Matic

Yukari Sendou (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme: World's apart  
Face  
Finisher: Same as Jericho

Ruby Toujo (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme: This fire burns  
Face  
Finisher: Same as Punk

Deshiko Deshi (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme: Problem Solver  
Face  
Finisher: Oblivion, Spear  
Signature: Spine buster, Rko

Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario Vampire)  
Theme: Burn in my light  
Face  
Finisher: Oblivion, Obliteration  
Signature: Spear, G.T.S, Sweet Chin Music

OC  
Kariff Wilson  
Theme: One of a kind (Not the wwe edit)/ Modest by Jeff hardy? idk  
Face  
Finisher: Oblivion, nuketon bomb (swanton but arms are close and no sign before the jump)  
Signature: Twist of fate, Edge o Matic

Stable

Yokai fc  
Edge,Christian, Y2J, CM Punk, Tsukune, Demarey, Kariff, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Moka, Kokoa, Deshiko  
Theme: Wild and Young, American bang  
Yes it's a big stable so what.

Relationships... oh this is important

Clover, Mandy  
Married

Sam, Alex  
Married

Utena, Anthy  
Soon to be married

Reiko, Dixie  
Engaged

Edge, Mizore  
Married

Christian, Kurumu  
Married

Tsukune, Moka  
Married

Jericho, Yukari  
Married

Punk, Ruby  
Married

Kariff, Deshiko  
Married

Demarey, Kokoa  
Married

Yeah think that's it so see ya soon. And these guys will be important after summerslam.

Lastly due to these guys being added I had to edit some history... I.E Undertaker's streak being broken by Punk instead of Lesnar... I felt Punk deserved it more.


	2. Chapter 2

LET'S GO... Oh boy, also my music doesn't have the glass shattering effect. And I forgot, top right corner, bottom right corner are near the announce table, northern barricade is the crowd at the top turnbuckles, and southern is of course the other, there's no west cause that's the ramp and the east is after the announce table.

Just wanna point out i'm doing this for fun... I mean I've been itching to at least try this once... so we'll see how this goes again.

April Week 1

Plays: Don't Question My Heart

* * *

The fireworks go off and the smoke soon clears, the sold out crowd is on it's feet.

Joey Styles: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Tuesday night ECW, coming to you tonight LIVE from Toronto, Canada. And we're just 2 days removed from a great wrestlemania.

Plays: Glass shatters

The crowd erupts as Stone Cold exits to the stage.

Matt Striker: And here he comes, the ECW champion, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN.

Stone cold walked down the ramp with his usual look, with the ECW championship in his hands.

Todd Grisham: 2 nights ago at WrestleMania Austin was in a hellacious match between him, brock lesnar, and triple H, however in the end Austin ruled again.

Styles: You're telling me, chairs were flying, table's popping, it was like a nuke had gone off.

Striker: Ya know, its in those situations that make Austin like a fine wine.

Stone cold soon finishes his entrance and grabs a Mic.

Stone Cold: If you enjoyed WrestleMania and Stone Cold becoming the champ, Give me a hell yeah!

"HELL YEAH!"

Stone Cold: 2 nights ago, the odds were against me, the beast Brock lesnar, the game triple H... I had nothing to lose.., and at the end of it all, I OPENED UP A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON THOSE 2 SUM BITCHES AND I AM THE ECW CHAMPION!

Styles: HELL YEAH!

Stone Cold: Those 2 put up a hell of a fight but it was Stone Cold's night, now-

Plays: Retaliation

Styles: WAIT A MINUTE!

And out to the stage is Dean Ambrose.

Todd: That's Dean Ambrose, why's he out here.

Styles: We're about to find out, no one just interrupts the rattlesnake.

Soon enough Ambrose enters the ring.

The 2 superstars lock eyes for a moment.

Dean: Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Ecw Champion, gotta say man, you sure did open up a can of whoop ass on those 2 so congrats man.

Stone Cold just stares at Dean.

Stone Cold: I know you're not out here to just complement me, so what you want?

Dean (Smiling): Straight to the point, okay, see Stone Cold I've been having my eye on the Ecw Championship and tonight could be my chance. A no. 1 contender match for the title at Backlash is in play, and i'm telling you right now. Once I win, at Backlash, you and me one on one, The lunatic fringe versus the Rattlesnake.

The crowd erupts in a frenzy.

Styles: That's pretty bold coming from Dean Ambrose.

Todd: Not only that imagine Austin and Dean.

Stone cold looks around the arena then back at Dean.

Stone cold: Pretty confident Kid, i'll tell you what, you go win your match and I promise you this, at Backlash, i'll head right into the Ambrose asylum and just like I did to the smack down hotel in 99, I'LL BURN THAT SUM BITCH TO THE GROUND!

Todd: Whoa, he's not even no.1 Contender yet.

Matt: But that energy from Stone Cold may be a boost to help Dean Ambrose in his match later tonight.

Dean ambrose smiles.

Plays: King of Kings

The whole arena boos as Triple H walks out in a suit, with a Band-Aid on his head.

Styles: Can you feel the hate that this crowd has for the game.

Matt: It was 2 nights ago, where Stone Cold defeated Brock Lesnar and Triple H to become ECW Champion. And tonight the Game probably isn't in a good mood.

Triple H looks at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He soon looks at Dean and Stone Cold.

HHH: 1st off, Congratulations Stone Cold with your Victory at wrestlemania, I must say it was a hell of a fight...which brings me to the 2nd, and that makes me wonder what if, if it wasn't for Brock Lesnar being in the mix... would I be ECW Champion... the answer to that is yes.

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO!

HHH: You see stone cold... you're going to start wearing out soon. And when that happens, you'll just be easy pickings.

Stone cold flashes a smile.

Stone Cold: That's the truth for you ain't it, you sum bitch.

Dean flashes a smile.

HHH: Trying to be funny Steve, yeah... you suck at it, as for you Dean ambrose, you're not going to Backlash to face Steve Austin, I am.

Dean shakes his head.

Dean: You know triple H, you're the game as you say... the cerebral assassin, the king of kings, but all you're the king of kings of is bitching.

Hunter still keeps his smirk.

HHH: Dean, i'm sorry I forgot you have a no.1 contenders match tonight right... I got news...you won't be facing Austin at Backlash because it's gonna be me and him for you see, I was Ecw Champion till 2 nights ago and now at Backlash i'm putting in my rematch clause. SO YOU CAN FORGET ALL ABOUT AMBROSE VS AUSTIN BECAUSE-

Plays: This fire burns

Behing HHH, is a dark skin lad in a black sweat suit with white lines on the sides and jacket.

Styles: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE ECW WORLD TELEVISON CHAMPION AND GENERAL MANAGER OF ECW, DEMAREY SMITH.

The music cuts and the 2 lock eyes.

Smith: Hunter, i'm gonna be real, you do have your rematch clause, if you want it at Backlash you can, but here's the thing Hunter, this match is under my power, meaning the authority can't mess with it unless agreed upon, as it states in my contract here as ECW Gm. So you want your match, you got... but it's gonna be a triple threat match, you, Austin and the winner of the no.1 contender match.

Hunter closes his eyes and gives a smile.

HHH: Fine by me.

Demarey nods at him.

Smith: And with that I leave you 3.

Demarey heads backstage.

Hunter smiles as he also heads back.

Todd: So it's almost settle all that's left is the no.1 contender match later tonight.

Stone Cold: So with WrestleMania nice and done, if you can't wait for Back Lash, give me a hell yeah!

"HELL YEAH"

Stone Cold: And with that, Dean, Good luck and to Triple H, at Backlash, your ass will belong to Stone Cold like it did at Mania and that's the bottom line cause stone cold said so.

Plays: Glass shatters

Styles: And with that some of the ground work for Backlash is already set, now for the final verdict to be determined later tonight.

.

.

.

.

.

The scene shows Demarey in his office with his eyes closed. And he looks mad.

A knock is heard.

Smith: It's open.

The Miz walks into the office.

Miz: Mr. Smith.

Smith (Sighing): What do you want Miz?

A cocky grin is on his face.

Miz: What I want... is another shot at the ECW attitude era championship, at WrestleMania, RVD got lucky, and-

Demarey stands up by smacking his desk.

Smith: YOU KNOW WHAT MIZ, I'M GETTING SICK OF JUST GIVING YOU TITLE CHANCES AFTER CHANCES WITH NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT, SO HERE'S WHAT, i'm gonna do, tonight you have a match against someone, beat them and you'll face RVD in a triple threat at Backlash, and if they beat you.. they go.

The miz begins to smile.

Miz: Ya know what... that works for me, besides they're not gonna.. WAIT TRIPLE THREAT?!

Smith sits back down.

Smith: Yes, RVD, and the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels, good luck tonight... by the way enjoy your little segment of Miz TV. Oh and take your ring gear with you, cause the match is right after it.

The miz stunned and annoyed, walks out.

Smith rolls his eyes: What am I gonna do with that man?

.

.

.

Styles: Welcome back to Ecw live in Toronto i'm Joey Styles along with Mattew striker and Todd grisham.

Plays: Shoots for the stars

The fans boo as Bo dallas enters.

Justin: The following contest is a no DQ match set for one fall, on the way to the ring from brooksfield, florida weighing in at 217 pounds, Bo Dallas.

Mattew: Ya know at WrestleMania, Bo dallas was actually.. doing well in the andre the giant memorial battle royal but 3/4 of the way, Batista tossed him out.

Styles: Momentum, Bo's gotta find some tonight if he ever hopes to get back on the championship trail, that is if he wants to.

Bo finishes his entrance and gets a mic.

Bo: At WrestleMania I was getting close to winning the Andre the giant Memorial battle royal... but then came Batista... he bolieved in himself and managed to toss me out... but it's okay everyone, there will be ups and downs in life, but you can rise over them... all you have to do, IS BOLIEVE!

Styles: Sorry but can someone just shut him up.

Plays: I walk alone

Todd: THINK YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISH JOEY, IT'S THE ANIMAL BATISTA!

The fans cheered and some boo'ed, but Batista didn't mind, he was focused, he fired off the fireworks and continued to the ring.

Justin: And his opponent, from Washington D.C Weighing in at 276 pounds, the animal, BATISTA!

Styles: And everyone, this Man looks to be the favorite to compete against Goldberg and big show and win the ECW aggression era championship.

Todd: Yes in deed, but we have yet to hear of the final match up at Backlash for the title, we're still less than a month away.

Soon Batista finished and faced a shaking Bo Dallas.

Batista stretched and got ready. The ref checks with them and the match begins.

Soon the two tie up and Bo gets Dave in a head lock, but soon Dave pushes him off, Bo rebounds and gets a spine buster.

Matt: Oooo, that looked like it hurt Bo fierce.

Batista picked him up and gave him a snap suplex, he soon whips him into the corner and nails a clothesline, Dave then places Bo on the top rope and Bo slaps him in the face, taking a chance Bo goes for a cross body and is caught and met with a fallaway slam. (Wasn't it once called last call?)

Bo rolls out of the ring and quickly goes under it.

Batista stands annoyed and heads out, only for a chair to hit him in the head.

Joey: Did you hear the impact of that steel chair?

Todd: That sound like someone took a hammer and slammed the head into a nail, if the nail was on Metal.

Bo took the chance and begun to hit Batista in the back, soon Dave was in the ring, but Bo wasn't gonna let up.

Matt: Back into the ring, Bo looking viscous with that steel chair.

Todd: How important would it be for Bo, to win against the man who eliminated him from the battle royale at wrestlemania, that may be what he needs to get back on the winning path.

Matt: Or face some divas.

Bo was about deliver another chair shot but Dave grabs it out of his hands and smacks him with it.

All 3 commentators: DAMN!

Dave tosses the chair out and picks up Bo, he places him on the top turnbuckle and nails a superplex, he goes for the pin and gets 2.

Todd: Almost done there for Dallas.

Batista grabbed Bo by the head and soon Bo low blowed him.

Styles: Oh right in the jewels.

Bo began to fire back with quick striking elbows and soon pinned Dave against the ropes. He whips him into the ropes, Dave rebounds and meets a back body drop, then Bo hits the bo Dazzler. Bo goes for the cover and gets 2.

Styles: Oh Bo was close there.

Bo looks desperate at the ref who reminds him it was 2.

Bo heads out and grabs a chair again. he rolls back in sees Dave in the corner, he hits him in the gut drops the chair near them and places dave's head in bulldog position. He goes for the bo dog and nails Batista's head on the chair.

Matt: Oh that may be it, right on the chair.

Bo goes for a pin and gets 2!

Styles: AND A KICK OUT, THERE'S STILL SOME FIGHT LEFT.

Bo, now mad, grabs the chair and begins to slam it against batista's back. After 5 hits he drops the drop and shouts to the fan's "BOLIEVE!" He soon looks back at Dave and gets speared.

Styles: WHAT A SPEAR!

Dave shakes the ropes, points his thumbs up, then down, he walks over, gets Bo in position, he lifts him up, and bo gets off and slides out the ring.

Todd: Bo may have just saved himself there.

Batista soon heads out the ring, but comes back in with a table. He sets it up near a corner. He turns and soon gets smacked with a chair.

Matt: Geez that chair shot!

Bo drops the chair and notices the situation. He does his taunt and grabs Batista's head, and heads over to the corner, however dave pushes him off and Bo collides with the corner, he turns and meets a hard clothesline. Batista looks at the table and the corner, he gets and idea and climbs with Bo.

Styles: What's Batista got in mind?

Batista was now at the top rope, Bo right below him, he lifts him up in powerbomb position.

Styles: No don't tell me!

Batista jumps and drives Dallas through the table with the Batista bomb.

Styles: OH MY GOD! BATISTA BOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!

Todd: I think Bo's out pin him dave.

Batista hooks the leg.

1

2

3

The referee calls for the bell.

Plays: I walk alone by Saliva

Justin: Here is your winner, BATISTA!

The fans cheered as Batista did his celebration. Bo rolls out the ring and struggles to get up from pain.

Todd: What a dominating victory for Batista, I think this will help push him on for his match at Backlash against Gold Berg and Big Show.

Matt: Agreed.

Styles: Well speaking of backlash, our main event tonight is a no.1 contender match for the Ecw Championship at Backlash, the 2 in match, Dean Ambrose VS Brock Lesnar.

Todd: That's right, after losing the title to Triple H, a month before wrestlemania he would use his rematch clause at the showcase of immortals, what he didn't count on, was Stone Cold choosing that title after winning this year's royal rumble.

Matt: And the end result was stone cold becoming champion, now not only do we have that match but we have a triple threat match to determine the new Hardcore champion, between Sheamus, Kevin Owens and currently.. the last one is unknown we'll find out later tonight.

.

.

Renee: Please welcome my guest at this time, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman.

There was a mix of cheers and boos in the crowd.

Renee: Brock at wrestlemania you lost your match to regain the ECW championship, but now you have a chance to get it back at backlash, any words for tonight.

Paul looked ready to speak but Brock beat him to it.

Brock: I'm facing Dean Ambrose, I already beat him before, at WrestleMania I might add, so Dean, you can close the doors for the Ambrose asylum to Stone Cold and Triple H at Backlash, cause i'm taking them to suplex City bitch, but I can see you can't wait to go back, and trust me... I can't wait to take you.

And with that the 2 leave.

The scene cuts to a Asian girl with a black jacket and a black tank top that exposes some cleavage and black pants at show off her ass, the jacket was exposing her front, on her right it said "Boy's envy me" and on the left it said "Girls want me" and on the back it said Lesbian and Proud.

Styles: Speaking of tonight, up next the Ecw Woman's champion gets set for one on one action tonight.

.

.

.

Plays: Amazing

The fans boo as Naomi arrives.

Justin: The following contest is a NO DQ match set for one fall, on the way to the ring from Sanford, Florida, Naomi.

Styles: And tonight Naomi is looking to score big. After her loss at WrestleMania, one could only imagine what's going through her head. But one thing is for sure, she looks to build momentum here.

Todd: She got the potential, no doubts on that, but will she get the job done.

Matt: Well we'll find out soon.

Soon Naomi finishes her entrance.

Plays: Sexy Boy (Kanako's entrance is Shawn's in SVR 2008)

The fans all scream as Kanako exits from back stage.

She makes her way down with the title wrapped nicely around her waist. She soon sets off the fire works.

Justin: And her opponent from Japan, she is the ECW women's champion, Kanako Miyame!

Styles: Kanako looks to be feeling incredible, 2 days since her victory at WrestleMania.

Todd: One could only wonder what Kanako is thinking about Backlash, she doesn't have a no.1 contender yet and she might get one later rather than sooner.

Matt: Hey remember todd we got a few weeks left till Backlash, anything can happen.

Once Kanako finishes her entrance she hands the title over and gets ready. Soon the ref calls for the bell.

The 2 divas tie up, Naomi head locks Kanako, only to get back suplex. The girls get right back up, Kanako hits a flying elbow and kip ups, she whips Naomi into a corner, Naomi dodges a clothesline, she runs to clothesline Kanako but gets elbowed in the face. Kanako hops to the middle turnbuckle and nails Naomi with a tornado DDT.

Styles: You don't want to give Kanako such momentum.

Kanako picks up Naomi and delivers a suplex, she scoop slams her and whips her into the ropes, Naomi rebounds and gets hit with a hurricanrana, she stands in the corner, Kanako runs and gets kicked in the face. Naomi jumps up to the top turnbuckle.

Matt: Naomi, putting all on the line.

Naomi jumps off for a crossbody, but Kanako catches her.

Styles: Wow the upper body strength.

Kanako then scoop slams Naomi again. She looks at the top rope and climbs.

Matt: She's up there.

She goes for the elbow drop and nails it.

She jumps to her feet and walks over to a corner, She starts tuning up the band.

Matt: The music is starting to play.

1

2

3

4

5

Styles: She looks to end with a little song.

Naomi gets up and turns, Kanako goes for the kick, but Naomi ducks and rebounds off the ropes, Kanako turns and gets the rearview.

Styles: OH MAN!

Naomi goes for the pin but gets 1.

She picks up Kanako and suplex's her. She goes for a hard ddt, she shows a smile. Kanako begins to get up, Naomi runs for the ropes, she tries the rear view, Kanako ducks under, she faces Naomi, turns her around and smacks her ass.

Matt: Oh my.

Todd: Looks like Kanako wanted a handle on the rear view huh.

Naomi was pissed, she turned around to strike Kanako but got hit with sweet chin Music.

Styles: SWEET CHIN MUSIC! THE RING IS ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!

Kanako goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bells

Plays: Sexy boy

Justin: Here is your winner, Kanako Miyame.

Kanako grabs her championship and flashes it to the crowd with a smile on her face. She looks to see Naomi getting up, and sees the "Rear View".

Naomi stands up and turns to see Kanako eying her. Naomi quickly gets out.

Kanako rolls her eyes and winks to the crowd.

Styles: Well done there by the ECW women's champion. Getting a decent win over Naomi.

Todd: Even though we're a few weeks away from Backlash and we have no idea of her opponent yet-

Plays: Welcome to the queendom

The crowd begins to boo as Stephanie arrives from the back in her suit.

Styles: Wait... that's Stephanie McMahon, what's she doing here.

She just stares down Kanako with a smirk.

Matt: And why is she staring down Kanako.

Kanako blinks as she has no clue what she wants. Soon Steph heads backstage.

Todd: Well that was odd... anyway back to the topic of Backlash, tonight still to come the no.1 Contender match Between Dean Ambrose and Brock Lesnar.

Matt: And I can't wait.

The scene cuts to Demarey with an annoyed look on his face.

Renee: Excuse me Demarey sir.

Smith: Yes Renee.

Renee: You've been having this strange upset look on your face, and there are rumors flying around back stage about you... have anything you care to share?

Demarey sighs.

Smith: I will answer everything later tonight, now excuse me I gotta a bowl to bust.

Demarey walks off from a confused Renee.

Matt: A bowl to bust?

.

.

.

Plays: I came to play

Styles: Welcome back to ECW LIVE TONIGHT IN TORONTO, Canada and we are here with Miz TV.

The fans kept booing the Miz, on and on they went. He shrugs them off.

Miz: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the most must see talk show in wwe, MIZ TV. At this time i'd like to introduce my guest tonight, the "Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels.

Plays: Sexy Boy

The fans all erupt with cheers as Hbk makes his way to the ring.

Styles: And what a wrestlemania for this man, Hbk the winner of the andre the giant memorial battle royal, it was down to him and Batista and before Batista could power bomb him out, Shawn managed to escape and sweet chin music Batista over the rope and got the win. Earning him a shot at the ECW attitude era championship at Backlash in the process.

Todd: Yeah, well done by Hbk, he's gotta be feeling great.

Matt: Especially at his age.

Styles: Ya know I think J.R said it best when he said Michaels is like a fine wine, he's only improved with age.

Soon Hbk (dress in his SVR 2011 attire) sat down with a mic in his hands.

Miz: Well well, congratulations on winning the battle royal at wrestlemania shawn, you've earn a shot at the ECW attitude era championship at backlash. Sadly it won't be you or RVD leaving Seattle as champion, no it will be me, The Miz.

The fans boo.

Miz: But we're not gonna talk about Backlash no, let's talk about you, how are you tonight?

Shawn shakes his head.

HBK: Really Miz, you're gonna do that?

Miz flashes an innocent smile.

Miz: I got no idea what you're talking about Shawn.

HBK: You invite me to your show, talk about how you're gonna walk out of Backlash as the champion, but we all know that's crap, mainly cause you're not even in the match yet.

The fans cheer at Shawn's correction.

Miz: Oh, well I might as well be, that match would be the match of the night, why? Cause of me, see i'm the Miz, the most must see superstar in WWE, these "people" pay to see me, they don't pay to see people like Stone cold steve Austin, Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens, Brock Lesnar, John Cena, hell they don't even pay to see Triple H, and especially you, has been kid.

Shawn rolls his eyes.

Miz: I mean come on, we're in Canada, these "people" would rather watch paint dry than see you, especially after the Montreal screw job and what with Bret Hart coming back in 2005.

Soon Hbk puts his hands up.

HBK: I see what you're doing, 1st off I made my mistakes, what I did in 05 was dirty. BUT, I had nothing to do with the Montreal Screw Job. And you want to mention these people, like they're just below you, they're the WWE universe, hell it's because of them you're still here with a job and not fetching someone's coffee in Hollywood.

Styles: Ooo.

Miz: Ya know what Shawn, your little comebacks aren't going to change anything, matter of fact it doesn't even matter what you say, because I will become ECW attitude champion, and the man that I face tonight, against him, i'll just give you all a little insight of what's to come at Backlash, BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO

Miz: AND I'M AWE-

HBK: You're facing a girl.

Crowd: WHAT?

Styles: WHAT?

Miz looks stunned, did he just hear him right.

Miz: What?

HBK: Look the GM told me to let you know of your match... You do know it's next right.

The Miz rolled his eyes.

Miz: Of course I do, I have my ring gear right under this suit.

Miz takes off his jacket and shirt and shows that his shoes were his boots.

Miz: Not only that I didn't roll out the red carpet, now you're telling me i'm facing a girl?

HBK: Yeah that's right Miz.

Miz looked annoyed.

Miz: Well I hope our general manager is happy, that makes this all the more easy, like I, THE MIZ, would lose to a 'female'.

The audience boo more.

Hbk: Really Miz, just cause your opponent is a girl, you really think it's gonna be a walk in the park. I got news for you, your opponent is the favorite to win against you.

Matt: Whoa.

Miz (now in shawn's face, angry): ARE YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECTING ME TO LOSE, I'M THE MIZ, I'M AWESOME!

Styles: Miz looks ready to blow. Things haven't been going his way.

Miz is soon down to his ring gear.

Miz: Alright bring out my opponent, so I can squash her.

HBK smiles.

HBK: Well get ready for a wild ride Miz, because you're dealing... with a Yankee Rose.

The crowd all cheer.

Styles: Wait, Yankee Rose.

Miz stares confused and dumbfounded, then.

Plays: Yankee Rose, Teresa James

The lights go out as the music play, soon a spot light shines onto the stage, it's a girl with a cowgirl hat covering her face.

Crowd: SHE LOOKS WILD, WILD, WILD, WILD!

Soon the lights come back on as the lyrics play and the diva exposes her face.

Miz still looks annoyed. HBK is now at the commentator table.

HBK: Don't mind me guys.

Justin: The following intergender contest is a no DQ match, set for one fall, approaching the ring, The Miz's opponent, from Texas, Dixie Clements.

Styles: Oh my this is gonna be an interesting match up. Dixie has a chance to go to Backlash and compete against RVD and Shawn Michaels for the ECW Attitude era championship, the only one standing is her way is the Miz.

She gets in the ring and heads for the bottom right corner. She points to the sky with huge smile. She gets down and turns to face the miz, who looks pissed.

Soon the ref checks with them, and he rings the bell.

Dixie pulls her arms up ready to tie up, the Miz smirks at her.

Styles: I don't think the Miz is taking this seriously.

HBK: Well he should, Dixie and her tag partner Reiko proved to be a force in the triple threat tag match at wrestlemania.

The Miz circled around Dixie, barely paying her attention. Dixie crosses her arms with a smile on her face.

The Miz shakes his head and prepares to lock up with her, he soon runs her into the corner, trying to be dominating.

Todd: Miz looking to show he's the dominate force in this one.

Dixie smirks and pushes him back, he falls over.

Matt: Wow, the power of Dixie.

Miz smirks and soon runs after her with a clothesline, she ducks, He turns and gets gut kicked, then she nails a ddt. Miz quickly rolls out the ring.

Styles: Where's Miz rolling to?

Matt: Perhaps to reassess the situation. He looks shocked.

Indeed the Miz was, he walks around the ring and soon gets back in.

Him and Dixie lock eyes, and tie up.

Miz gets her in a head lock, she forces him off. He turns and gets drop kicked, he quickly gets up, but gets Gut kicked, Dixie then nails a suplex.

Styles: Dixie is on fire tonight.

She picks him up, whips him into the left bottom corner, and goes for a clothesline, she nails it. She then nails an Oklahoma slam, then a back suplex, she then nails him with a power bomb.

Matt: This is becoming like a squash match.

She climbs the turnbuckle, and sees his body, she goes for a moonsault and nails it, she goes for a cover and gets 2.

Todd: She's closing in.

She picks up the Miz, who rakes her eyes, with her back turned, he hits skull crushing finale. He goes for the pin and gets 1.

Styles: And the look on the miz says it all, he can't believe what is happening.

Miz locks her head in a sleeper, the ref checks with Dixie, she's not quitting.

Styles: You can see the look on the Miz's face, that look of anger, he can't believe this at all.

HBK: Well if I was the Miz I would never judge a book by it's cover and take all my opponents seriously. He talks like he's the greatest, well if Dixie beats him, oh his ego.

Styles: And look at this Dixie starting to get up.

Indeed she was, soon she gets free from his sleeper, she rebounds off the ropes and nails a clothesline, then a drop kick, Miz tires a clothesline, she ducks, he turns and gets powerslammed. He gets up, she kicks him on his knee, he drops to one knee and gets nailed by a ddt.

Todd: Dixie's feeling it.

Indeed she was, she grabs the legs of the Miz ready for the Dixie Buster, but Miz kicks her off. He goes after her, a clothesline, she ducks and nails him from the back with the Angle Slam. She shouts to the crowd, "PSYCHO TIME"

Styles: What a slam by Dixie, and now she's looking to end it.

She grabs the Miz and starts to pick in up in reverse samoan drop position but he escapes before she could hoist him all the way up, she turns to get drop kicked in the face. Miz kicks her down to her knees as she tries to stand, and tries a ddt, only she quickly goes behind him.

Styles: OH NO, IS THIS...

She goes for 3 german suplexes.

HBK: A cowgirl's suplex city. Oh man.

Miz is holding his head in pain, using the ropes to stand, soon Dixie hoist him up.

Styles: Is this it?

She smiles to the fans.

PSYCHO DRIVER

She slams the Miz face 1st in front of her.

Styles: PSYCHO DRIVER, PSYCHO DRIVER!

Dixie goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Yankee rose- Teresa James

Justin: Here is your winner, Dixie Clements.

The fans roar with cheers towards the cow girl.

Styles: What an incredible victory for her, not only that she's now going to Backlash to compete for the ECW attitude era championship.

HBK: Well she's got what it takes but we'll see at Backlash.

Soon a girl with black hair in a red top and red hot pants enters the ring, Dixie turns and is embraced by her. Soon the 2 share a quick kiss.

Styles: And there's her tag team partner Reiko Hinemoto, congratulating her on her victory, becoming no.1 contender for the ECW attitude era championship.

Matt: Speaking of Contenders and championships, still to come tonight the no.1 contender match for the ECW championship at Backlash, Dean Ambrose Versus Brock Lesnar, it's gonna be huge. And still to come the triple threat match for the hardcore title.

Todd: And coming up next is an intergender match between HBK and Tamina and that's next.

.

.

Dean Ambrose is talking with Seth and Roman.

Dean: I'm tell you guys, we're on our way here tonight, i'm beating Brock Lesnar, i'm going to Backlash, just like you 2 are going against Edge and Christian for the tag titles as well.

Seth: Yeah, and at Backlash I know we're gonna take those titles from Edge and Christian, Believe that.

Roman places his fist out, and the 2 soon follow.

.

.

.

Playing: Tropical storm

Styles: And here we are Live on ECW in Toronto, I'm Joey styles with Todd Grisham and Matt Striker.

Justin: The following Intergender match is NO DQ set for one fall, introducing 1st from the pacific islands, Tamina.

The fans clearly boo Tamina.

Plays: Sexy Boy HBK

The fans cheer loud as the Hear break kid arrives.

Styles: And here he is, the showstopper, mr. wrestlemania, the heart break kid shawn michaels.

Justin: And her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the heart break kid, Shawn Michaels.

Matt: And guys in a few weeks at Backlash, we're gonna have a triple threat match for the ECW attitude era championship, RVD, HBK and now Dixie.

Todd: Yeah too bad for the miz, but should have been more serious, anyway HBK looking to build some momentum tonight, at least he won't take Tamina lightly.

Hbk finishes his entrance and the ref calls for the bell.

The 2 lock eyes and lock up.

Styles: Here we go, Tamina, HBK.

Tamina pushes shawn off and she tries a clothesline, he ducks, she turns and get chops on her chest, Michaels suplex her, and drops and elbow on her, he whips her into the top right corner, and nails a clothesline, he delivers chops to her chest once more, he picks her up onto the top turnbuckle and nails the superplex. He goes for a pin and gets 2.

Styles: Michaels is in control here.

Michaels picks up Tamina, she pokes him in the eyes, he turns his back and gets back suplex, she shakes his head and pounds it into the mat to show her strength. She picks him up and suplex him, she then scoops slams him and drops and elbow, she goes for a cover and gets almost 2.

Styles: There's still plenty of fight left in HBK.

Tamina picks him up and whips him into the top left corner, she tries a clothesline and HBK counters with an elbow. He hops to the top rope and nails a missile dropkick. Tamina gets up, HBK runs and nails the flying forearm, he kips up, nails the reverse atomic drop, and scoop slam.

Styles: Micheals feeling it.

Shawn heads to the top rope and nails Tamina with the elbow drop. He covers and gets 2. He tries to pick her up, but gets low blowed.

Styles: Come on, there was no need for that!

Micheal was on his knees, Tamina rebounds off the ropes and nails him with a big boot. She then picks him up and delivers an Oklahoma slam. She starts picking him up slowly, by the hair and has a smirk on her face, Hbk pushes her off and drop kicks her. He looks at the corner and starts to tune up the band.

Styles: He's tuning up the band.

Matt: Here it comes.

1

2

3

4

Michaels goes for it, but Tamina ducks and gets him with a samoan drop.

Styles: Aw, looks like Tamina might steal here.

Tamina smirks at the crowd's boo's. She climbs the near by bottom corner, looking for the superfly, she hears the boo's get loud and shows a cocky smile at the audience, but due to this she didn't see HBK kip up.

Styles: WAIT SHAWN IS UP!

Tamina flashes her hands up and jumps, right into..

Styles: SWEET CHIN MUSIC.

Michaels goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Sexy boy HBK

Justin: Here is your winner, the heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels.

Styles: What an incredible win by HBK, building momentum on the road to Backlash.

Todd: I don't wanna jinx Shawn's chances but if he can keep his momentum going, he's gonna be a force in a few weeks.

Plays: One of a kind.

Matt: What's this, the ECW Attitude era champion is coming out.

Indeed Rob Van Dam came out. He claps towards HBK, giving a thumbs up.

Plays: Yankee Rose- Teresa James

RVD turns around and sees a smile on the face of Dixie. She looks over at Shawn and smiles at him.

Styles: Guys I can honestly say these 3 are gonna put on a great match at Backlash.

Matt: Well speaking of Backlash, the main event tonight, the no.1 contender match, Dean, Brock, for the ECW championship at Backlash, it's still on the way, but arriving fast, the triple threat match for the Hardcore Championship.

The scene cuts to Demarey in his sweat suit. Exiting the bathroom. Heading to the stage.

Styles: Well speaking of ECW as a whole, something has been on the mind of the General Manager, and he's addressing those concerns, next.

.

.

Plays: This fire burns

Styles: Welcome back to ECW, and here is our General Manager.

Justin: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the ECW General Manager, the extreme one Demarey SMITH.

As Demarey walks down towards the ring, he shakes everyone's in the front row's hands, he even walks around the ring to get the rest of them. He walks up the steps heads inside and climbs the bottom right corner, he gives off the straight edge cross and goes to the other corners and does the same, he soon grabs a mic.

Smith: Alright, now to air everything. 1st off i'd like to address about next's month pay per view Pay back, it's a joint ppv, so we will be with raw and smackdown in Cleveland, also there's a ppv called Vengeance happening in July, it's unclear if ECW will be there as well... we might if WWE can allow us some of the time on the match cards that we've asked for, even if we don't get what we asked we might just have a few matches there, ya know make an appearance. Which leads me back to ECW'S Queen of the ring in a few months, due to time management, we will have some of the matches on ECW, and we've asked Raw and Smackdown, they said they'll host a couple, and in return some of their superstars will be involved.

Styles: That's fair.

Demarey clears his throat.

Smith: Now we can guarantee after summer slam we'll have Unforgiven, but everything after that except Survivor series and the Royal rumble is unknown, and as I request the week of Valentines day, the sunday of that week we have ST. Valentines day massacre, where it will take place will be announced next week, and no it's not paris. Also on topic tonight is Rebellion, will it finally be in the U.S, answer to that is... we have no idea, we want to give every country possible a PPV, including Rebellion so we don't know, at least if we don't do it this year, we might next year. On the term of next year we will have Backlash again next year and it will be Calgary. I know you Toronto peeps would like it but, maybe you guys might get Rebellion this year. Oh speaking of places, ECW One night stand gonna be in a PPV hotspot this year, it's in Philadelphia. Wanna know why it's PPV hotspot, because Survivor Series is in Philadelphia that's why. 2 ppv's in one city in a year. Now there's something else I need to address before what's going on with me... Ah yes the roster, as you've seen our roster's becoming more and more hungry... due to that there may be a new title coming soon, but it's unlikely due to the amount we already have. And Summerslam will leave L.A and warm up the great white north here in Canada.

Matt: Wow, really?

Todd: A new location thank god.

The fans all over cheer the announcement.

Smith: Yeah you see I, and the rest of the roster got tired of going to California for nearly a decade, so we put in a word and we got a change.

Styles: Clap it up for ECW.

Smith: Now, for those wondering, tickets go on sale... right after the show, and if you wanna head to one night stand... tickets are almost gone, say you got till backlash and Backlash looks to sell out tomorrow.

Styles: You heard him, get your tickets.

Smith: But now to address me. (Sighs) The board of directors has informed me, at Backlash I am to defend my title, and if I lose, the one who beats me... gets to take over ECW as GM.

The fans boo.

Styles: WHAT? Gotta be kidding.

An open mouth, and a rubbed chin motion plays on Demarey. He shakes his head and continues.

Smith: Now Vince has called me and informed me, that they are here in this arena to greet me, so... show your face dude.

Plays: No more by Aisha

Styles: Wait a second?

Out came a dark skin woman in white pants with her hips exposed in a pale tank top.

Demarey shakes his head in disbelief.

Todd: That's... that's Aisha, she's the new pick for GM?

Matt: Looks that way.

Aisha enters the ring and waves at the people. She soon faces Demarey.

Smith (stunned): Aisha... what is this?

Aisha (Cocky): What does it look like, you've been replaced, see the board of directors wanted someone to run this brand, like how it should be.. controlled, fun, entertaining... and not some death trap.

Crowd: WHAT!?

Smith: So let me get this straight, they don't like how I do things.

Aisha: Mainly the chairman.

Smith(smiling): Yeah that's what I thought, Vince and the authority can't have ECW under their greedy little fingers so what do they do, send a puppet to take over? Well I won't stand for it.

Aisha put her hands up, trying to ease the man, calm him down if possible.

Aisha: Demarey, I think you should hear me out on this.. it's not like you're doing bad... just you're more of a competitor, ya know what I mean, the people need someone who knows what the fans want, I mean... intergender matches, what are you Eric Bishoff?

The fans start to boo a bit.

Demarey rolls his eyes.

Smith: Ya know the difference between me and him when running a show is... I always reward those who work hard, I don't kiss the ass of the cheaters, no offense to Eric, but I think he said it right when he mention, controversy creates cash... but do we always need controversy... no not really. And right now I see another Eric Bishoff wanna be trying to fuck up my show!

Fans cheer.

Styles: Wow the GM getting passionate here.

Smith: So Aisha, the wanna be GM.. let me ask you this... are you willing to get EXTREME, to get HARDCORE, cause if you are... maybe you have a chance... but I will never... EVER, allow the authority to ruin this Brand... I promise you this... at Backlash, i'm walking in ECW Television Champion, and god damn it I'M WALKING OUT AS CHAMPION, BLOODIED OR CUT UP I WILL DEFEND THIS TITLE, I WILL DEFEND MY POSITION AS GM AND I WILL NOT LET THE AUTHORITY WIN!

The fans all cheer.

Matt: Yeah, tell em Smith.

Aisha laughs.

Aisha: Alright champ... see you at Backlash.

And Aisha heads backstage.

Smith sighs.

Smith: I got a war in a few weeks wish me luck people. Because someone's back is getting lashed.

Smith heads back stage.

Styles: Well there you have it folks, the ECW Television championship will be on the line and the GM spot too.

Scene cuts to Sheamus and Kevin owens.

Matt: Speaking of championships, up next the hardcore championship will find a new home, next on ECW.

.

.

Playing: Hellfire (Sheamus)

Styles: Welcome back to ECW, we're just moments away from the triple threat match for the hardcore title.

Justin: The following triple threat match is set for one fall and is for the hardcore Championship, introducing 1st from Dublin Ireland, weighing 272 pounds, The Celtic warrior, Sheamus.

Plays: Fight

The fans cheer as the Canadian born lad enters the arena.

Justin: And one of his opponents, from Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, Kevin Owens.

Styles: And tonight the fans cheer on Kevin Owens, ya know he has the potential to go far in this business.

Todd: Yes and tonight he looks to add the Hardcore title to his resume.

Matt: Don't forget, he's facing a tough opponent in Sheamus... and whoever else is to compete for the championship.

Kevin finishes his entrance and the 2 wait for the 3rd superstar.

One of the time keepers whisper in Justin's ear.

Styles: Sheamus and Owens, ready to go. HardCore title on the line.

Justin: Ladies and Gentlemen, I've just been informed this match is now an intergender match!

Styles: WHAT?

Matt: 3 intergender matches tonight, talk about seriously interesting.

Sheamus and Kevin look at each other and roll their eyes.

Todd: Who do you think it is?

Styles: I have no clue?

Plays: Have some fun by killer Barbies

Matt: Oh man.

The fans all roar, the arena shaking. A girl in a punk outfit comes from backstage, with a guitar in hands, she air sits and looks at the ring, at Sheamus and Owens, she gestures a gun firing at them and holds up her guitar like a sword. She heads down the ramp.

Justin: And their opponent, from Canada, Candy Cane.

Styles: Candy Cane, the hard rocker from Canada, she's the 3rd participant, and she looks ready to go!

Matt: Well she better be, Sheamus and Owens are very capable.

Candy Cane stops halfway and shows a huge smile, she then lifts up her guitar and smashes it on the ramp.

Matt: WHOA, WHAT THE?

Styles: She is fired up for sure.

She smiles at a camera, and punches it.

Todd: Oh, that's definitely coming out of her paycheck.

She gets into the ring and walks to the bottom right corner. She climbs it and soon expands her arms out like a running embrace.

She gets off and looks at Sheamus and Owens.

Styles: Just to remind everyone this is for the hardcore title.

The ref flashes the championship at the 3, then at the crowd. He checks with them, and they are ready, the ref calls for the bell.

Styles: Here we go triple threat for the hardcore title.

Sheamus and Owens lock eyes, not paying attention to Candy Cane, she notices this of course and crosses her arms.

Matt: It looks like, Sheamus and Kevin Owens are not even considering her a threat.

The 2 men point at Candy and both smile, they go to strike her but are met with a double clothesline.

Todd: There we go.

Sheamus gets up to his feet, Candy begins to unload pacey elbow strikes to his face, she throws him out of the ring near the bottom left corner. She turns to face Kevin who's smirking. The crowd begins to cheer.

Styles: Canada, Vs Canada, let's go.

Kevin goes for a clothesline, but Candy ducks, he turns and Candy elbows him in the face, she begins to strike his legs, taking them out from under him, she continues to stomp on them till, she saw Sheamus in the ring. He runs at her trying a clothesline, but she dodges and Kevin goes to the outside by the move, Sheamus turns and gets drop kicked.

The crowd chants her name.

Matt: Do you guys feel that energy that this crowd has for Candy Cane, that electricity.

Sheamus gets up and meets an elbow to his face, Candy knows she can't out strength these 2, so the underdog moves she will do. She whips him into the ropes and nails a clothesline. She sees Owens on the ropes and shoulder blocks his midsection, taking him back down. She turns and ducks a clothesline and delivers and enziguri. She heads out to the ring apron and nails a spring board elbow on Sheamus. She picks him up and whips him into a corner, she goes for a clothesline but Sheamus elbows her, she turns around after the elbow and Kevin gets her with a belly to belly. He picks her up and nails a suplex on her, he then delivers a leg drop.

Sheamus gets out the corner to see a smirking Owens, they both grab her by the throat.

Styles: Uh oh.

Todd: The momentum has changed.

They lift her up and nail a double Irish curse.

Todd: Double Irish Curse backbreaker.

Sheamus would pull her his way and try a pin but Kevin broke it before the ref could start.

Styles; Uh oh, there's goes the alliance.

The 2 soon get In a back and forth brawl, unknown to them Candy was on the apron, she springboard and nails them with a clothesline, Kevin gets up and gets gut kicked, Candy nails a ddt, she tries a cover and got 2.

Styles: Oh Owens and Sheamus were almost done there.

Candy tries to pick him up but Owens pushes her off and nails a hard clothesline, he picks her up by the hair and nails a back suplex. He tries a pin but Sheamus breaks it. Sheamus grabs Candy and Oklahoma slams her, he whips her into the top left corner and nails a clothesline, then he belly to belly her and Owens tries to take advantage but gets 1 due to Sheamus.

Matt: Candy is getting victimized, and not by Brock Lesnar.

Todd: She looks to be getting worn down by these 2.

Kevin knees Sheamus in the gut and does a bulldog, he goes for a pin and gets nearly 2. He would try a suplex only for sheamus to break it mid way, the 2 brawl again, but then Candy Cane smashes a ladder in their faces.

Styles: Whoa where she come from with that ladder.

Candy drops the ladder and tries to pin sheamus, she gets 2. She picks him up and whips him into the ropes, she nails a sidewalk slam.

Matt: WOW!

She goes for the cover and gets 2 again.

Styles: Candy just needs to keep the offensive on, someone's leaving Hardcore champion tonight.

She gets up to her feet only for a chair shot by owens to knock her back down.

Styles: What a sickening shot from the chair.

Kevin placed her in the bottom of the bottom right corner, and nails his cannonball. He looks over at sheamus then back at Candy. They smirk.

Styles: Oh no.

Matt: This does not look good at all.

Kevin picks up Candy and gets her with the fallaway package powerbomb.

Sheamus would bring a table in, Kevin then tosses her into Sheamus who nails the irish curse.

Styles: Oh my, they're legit double teaming her, trying to make it a one on one match by destroying her.

Kevin would bring in another table. Sheamus nailed the white noise on Candy and brought her body on the outer apron, soon came the beats of the bodhran. Once Sheamus was done, he brought her back into the ring, he tried to whip her into the ropes, but she reversed, sadly this backfired as he got her with the brogue Kick.

Styles: And thus the brogue kick connects.

Kevin would take the chance and nail the package piledriver on her, the 2 look at the tables. Kevin whispers in Sheamus's ear and then, came another table, they place 2 outside and 2 inside with one on it's own.

Styles: This is the land of extreme but damn it.

Candy would struggle to get on her feet, but soon Kevin irish whips her, and brings her back into his powerbomb, but through the table.

Todd: God damn, right through the table.

Sheamus would offer Owens a chair, they get her on her knees, and nails a con chairto. This would bust her open.

Styles: No, damn it don't these guys know when enough is enough.

Candy would still be conscious, in fact she was barely dazed.

Sheamus would pick her up, only to be drop kicked and breaks the table formation in the ring, Owens tries to strike her back, she ducks, he turns, and gets drop kicked, then gut kicked and whipped into the ropes, he rebounds and gets hit with a swinging neck breaker, then a clothesline and a jumping ddt.

Styles: This.. this is unbelieveable.

Candy saw Sheamus coming, jumps over him to his head, come over and nails the sunset flip powerbomb, the school driver.

Styles: School Driver, she nails it.

She tries a pin but Owen breaks it. She stands and ducks a clothesline and nails the stunner.

Matt: Stunner, Stunner she got it.

Sheamus was in pain but wasn't going down, he nails her as she tries the pin, he shakes off the school driver damage and begins to stomp on her and soon actually chokeslams her into the tables in the ring.

Todd: WHOA JESUS!

Owen would get up in pain, and see the situation, he sets up the ladder and soon Sheamus under stands, he sets up the remaining table and climbs the ladder halfway, with Candy now on his shoulders, he nails the high cross through the table.

Matt: They're gonna end her career at this rate.

Sheamus points at the tables outside, Kevin smiles, He takes towards the top of the ladder.

Todd: Oh my god no... no no no no.

Matt: SOMEONE GET THE GM!

Styles: THIS IS TOO FAR STOP THIS! SHE'S STILL YOUNG DAMN IT!

Kevin jumps and nails her with his power bomb outside the ring through the tables.

All commentators: NO!

Candy looked nearly lifeless, her top was ripped up due to the tables and she was a bloody mess. Kevin heads outside and kicks her motion less body.

Styles: I... I can't believe... that's a human being...

Kevin heads back into the ring, and right into a brogue kick.

Todd: Oh and now Sheamus steals the show.

Sheamus goes for the pin and gets 2.

Sheamus looks at the ref like a mad man, he grabs one of the chairs and starts to smack it on Kevin's back.

And then... Candy started to move.

Styles: That was just vicious, what they did to... wait a minute... is she... IS SHE STILL MOVING!?

Todd: Whoa this girl got serious heart, she's like Mick Foley.

Matt: I don't think Sheamus and Owens knows she's moving.

Candy would watch Sheamus continue to smack Owens in the back, she waited till he was near the apron to act. Once he was, she grabbed the chair and smacked him in the head.

Styles: Oh my god!

Candy would climb the turnbuckle, only for Owens to push her off.

He would see Sheamus trying to get up, he took the chance and nailed his piledriver., sadly his pin was a 2.

Styles: We're clearly reaching the climax of this bout, who's gonna win it.

Sheamus and Owens got up, Sheamus again tries the brogue but Kevin ducks and nails his powerbomb.

Styles: That's it, Owens got this one.

Todd: It looks like that.. wait a minute, Candy Cane on the top rope.

Matt: What she... Candy Cane!

Candy was on the top rope and nails Sheamus with the swanton bomb, her leg catching Owens head.

Styles: CANDY, GOOD LORD, CANDY CANE, WITH THE SWANTON IS SHE GONNA STEAL IT?!

She goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

All 3: SHE DID IT!

The crowd erupts in a frenzy, with such a huge pop it could blow eardrums.

Plays: Have some fun by killer barbies.

Justin: The winner of this match and NEW Hardcore champion. CANDY CANE.

Candy cane couldn't believe it, she took one of the chairs with her blood and slams it into the mat. Soon she is handed the hardcore title.

Styles: CANDY DID IT, FROM ROCKSTAR TO CHAMPION, FROM PUNK TO IDOL, SHE DID IT, THE 5TH FEMALE HARDCORE CHAMPION.

Todd: There is something deep inside that girl, most superstars would have been out of the match.

Her hand gets raised and soon she hugs the ref. She heads out to the crowd and hugs who ever before getting back in the ring. Then someone in a female school teacher outfit enters and embraces Candy.

Styles: That's Ms, Spencer, Candy's former teacher, she's on raw. She's not on ECW, but it's nice to see friendly faces.

A smile is on both females. Ms. Spencer tightens her embrace, then nails a belly to belly suplex.

The fans all look on in disbelief.

Styles: WHAT THE HELL?!

Candy stuggle to get on her feet only to meet a german suplex, full nelson suplex, and a chicken wing suplex, all in one go.

The fans boo heavy.

Todd: What is this, why is spencer doing this, that was her student.

Candy was dazed as Spencer nailed the Skull Crushing finale.

A disapproved look is on Spencer's face. She looks at the hardcore title, then motions someone from backstage.

Styles: Wait... who's she calling from the back... THAT'S AISHA.

Aisha entered the ring, Spencer had Candy on her knees, arms locked.

Aisha smiled. She slapped Candy, she told Spencer to grab a chair. Soon it was Spencer slamming the chair into Candy's face.

Styles: I'M NOT LETTING THIS GO ON ANY LONGER!

Spencer grabs and holds the title in Candy's face.

Plays: Loaded

Styles: HERE COMES THE HARDY BOYS. MATT AND JEFF.

Plays: Venomous

Styles: WAIT, THE GM AS WELL, FINALLY.

Aisha and Spencer counted their blessings and ran with their tails between their legs.

Demarey watched them in the crowd trying to run, the hardys try and help up Candy.

Styles: Thank goodness they showed up, thank goodness.

Matt: Well everyone it's the main event next, the no1 Contender match, Dean ambrose, Brock lesnar NEXT!

.

.

Styles: Welcome back to the main event of the evening on ECW.

Plays: I won't do what you tell me

Styles: WAIT, THE ECW CHAMPION STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN IS HERE.

Stone cold walks over to the announce table. And grabs a mic.

Stone Cold: Decide to see this match up front, best seats in the house right.

Plays: King of Kings

Soon Triple H walks down the ramp and towards the announce table.

Styles: Oh man... Stone Cold and Triple H.

HHH: Oh just like stone cold I wanna see this match up close.

Todd: Uh...

Plays: Next big thing (Remix)

The fans cheer and some boo.

Brock lesnar enters from the back, he bounces and sets off his fireworks.

Justin: The following contest is a no DQ match to determine the no.1 contender for the ECW championship, approaching the ring accompanied by Paul Heyman, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing at 282 pounds, Brock Lesnar.

Styles: Here it is folks the big match of tonight, Who's going to BACKLASH to compete against Stone Cold and Triple H for the ECW title.

HHH: Ya know Styles at the end of the day it doesn't matter who goes, because this time, the game is the one who shall have his hand raised.

Stone Cold: WHAT?!

Hunter glares at Steve.

Todd: Well in any case we're still a few weeks from backlash but one thing is certain it's gonna be a hell of a match.

Stone Cold: Damn right it will be.

Soon Brock finishes his entrance.

Plays: Retaliation

Justin: And his opponent from Cincinnati, Oiho, weighing at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose.

Dean enters from the back in his black jeans and dark t. Looking ready for action he stands on the ramp with a smirk.

Styles: Dean looking pretty confident here.

Todd: It's almost... it's like he's knows he got Brock beat.

Plays: Special ops.

Styles: WAIT WHAT!?

Soon Roman and Seth can be seen in the Crowd walking down the stairs towards the barricade and over.

Dean heads down to the ring.

Matt: Oh my, the shield... the rest of the shield members are here, backing up Dean Ambrose.

HHH: You figure as much considering it Lesnar… I wonder how many suplexes it will take till Dean loses his head.

Dean gets into the ring and lock eyes with Lesnar. The ref splits them apart, they're ready.

Dean tries to go for an early advantage by unloading on lesnar, soon Brock pushes him off.

Styles: Dean Ambrose rushing, trying to do something to wear Lesnar down before the power game begins.

Dean quickly got back up and drop kicked Lesnar's right leg.

Stone Cold: I'll state this here, if Dean wants to win, he's gotta take out lesnar's limbs, he takes out the legs, not many slams will be coming, take out the arms, he'll have trouble throwing ya.

Dean did just that and began to stomp on Lesnar's leg, mainly his right. He deliver elbows and knees, soon Lesnar pushes him away, Brock gets up and clothesline Dean hard.

HHH: And there ya have it, now it's Brock's time.

Paul was shouting, watch your legs, your arms, he knows your power, you can't waste time. And indeed, the longer the match goes on and Dean attacks the limbs, the less useful they'll be.

Brock whips Dean into the ropes, and nails a belly to belly.

Roman: Get those arms man.

Brock would get Dean on his feet, only to be thrown over the top at the announce table. Dean would head out and grab a chair, not looking at Austin and Triple H.

Dean strikes Brock hard in the back, and then on his left arm. Dean tosses the chair inside. And gets Lesnar up, Lesnar then drives Dean's back into the apron.

Styles: So far Dean has managed not to give Brock too much momentum, but I think it's all changing now.

Brock whipped Dean into the steal steps, breaking them off. He then smashed Dean's head into the ring post and put him back in the ring. A smile appears on Lesnar's face as he grabs Dean from behind, but a low blow stops him.

HHH: All legal, honestly that had to be the smartest move for Dean, save yourself, go for the jewels.

Stone Cold: Yeah, bet you wish you knew a thing or 2 Hunter. At least about having jewels.

HHH: What was that Austin?

Dean grabbed the chair and began to attack lesnar's arms.

HHH: Look at Dean, needing a weapon to get the job done.

Stone Cold: What about your Sledgehammer?

Dean dropped the chair and picked up lesnar, he nails a suplex onto the chair.

Dean goes back to work on the legs, only for Lesnar to power him off, Dean sees lesnar coming, he goes for a clothesline but Lesnar ducks and hits a german suplex.

Styles: Oh man right on the head.

HHH: Here we go.

Dean got back up and got belly to belly, Lesnar picked him up and nails another german suplex, soon it was suplex city, 3 more german suplexes.

Paul: That's good, keep it up, he still got some fight left.

Seth: Come on Dean.

Brock would pick up Dean, only to be drop kicked. Dean ran at lesnar and tries a crossbody, he gets caught and a knee to the side and a fallaway slam.

Todd: Dean's getting tossed like a rag doll, he's running out of chances to win.

Matt: The momentum is in Brock's favor.

Dean grabbed the ropes to hoist himself up, Brock goes for a clothesline, only to get side walk slammed.

Dean would grab the chair and hit lesnar in the gut, and then he does another suplex, infact he doesn't let go, he continues 2 more times.

Styles: WHOA, 3 Amigos?

Dean would pick up lesnar, bring him near the chair and ddt him. He goes for a pin and gets 2.

Styles: Dean's got a chance here.

Ambrose would climb the top right corner, only for Brock to stop him, Brock takes him off and slams him with a Oklahoma. Brock then sat Dean ambrose on the top turnbuckle, back to him, and did a super german suplex.

Styles: That hurt, a german suplex from the top rope.

Brock had on a smile, he picks up Dean but, Dean kicks him in the gut, Dean tries a DDT but gets pushed off, he rebounds from the rope and nails his clothesline.

Styles: Dean ambrose with his signature.

Dean would stomp away at the legs as best as he could. Soon Lesnar grabbed one of them and did a dragon screw. Dean popped up quick and began to unload strikes onto Brock.

Brock pushes him off and they both clothesline each other.

The ref begins his count and only gets 5 before Brock german suplexes Dean.

Paul: It's time.

Styles: Oh boy, that look on Lesnar.

Todd: This is it.

Lesnar hoisted Dean Up and nails the f 5. The ref goes for the pin and gets 2.

Styles: DEAN KICKED OUT, DEAN KICKED OUT!

Matt: Oh my, Dean wants to go to Backlash so bad.

Stone Cold: Hell he's running out of time, and guts... he better do something quick.

Dean was against the Bottom right corner. Brock rushed for a clothesline, but Dean dodged picked up the chair in the ring and smashed it into Brock's gut he dropped the chair and Nailed Dirty deeds. Dean would attempt the pin but he picks up Brock and does it again.

Styles: DIRTY DEEDS, DIRTY DEEDS.

The ref goes for the count but it's 2.

Matt: What's it gonna take to win here tonight.

Dean takes a deep breath, he picks up Brock, but then Brock lifts him up and F 5's him onto the chair. Lesnar goes for the pin and gets 2.

Brock looks at the chair and smashes it into Dean's face, busting it open.

Styles: DEAR GOD! THIS IS A WAR HERE.

Brock looks over at the announce table and smiles.

Stone Cold, HHH: MOVE!

Brock tosses Dean outside and follows.

Lesnar lifts him up and F-5's him on the table shaking it up.

Styles: That had to do it.

Lesnar rolled Dean into the ring, goes for the cover and gets 2.

Styles: JESUS, HOW IS DEAN STILL GOING.

Brock went livid, he heads out and messes with the table, he looks under the ring and grabs a sledgehammer.

Styles: What's lesnar thinking.

Brock throws Dean outside and smiles as Dean struggles to his feet.

Brock grabs the sledgehammer, and Dean ducks and turns around. Brock nails him in the gut. Dean drops and Lesnar drops the hammer, which Dean picks up without Lesnar noticing. Lesnar hoist Dean up and gets on the table.

Dean shakes himself off Brock, and gets behind him. Brock turns and gets hit in the head by the Sledgehammer.

Styles: OH MY!

Todd: With the sledgehammer.

Matt: What's Dean gonna do?

Dean took the chance and nails Brock with the DIRTY Deeds, breaking the table.

Styles: DIRTY DEEDS, BROKEN TABLE OH MY GOD!

Dean would force himself up and tosses Brock into the ring. He goes for the pin.

1

2

3

Ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Retaliation

Justin: Here's your winner, Dean Ambrose.

Styles: WHAT AN UNBELIEVEABLE MATCH, AND VICTORY FOR DEAN AMBROSE, HE GOES TO BACKLASH FOR THE ECW CHAMPIONSHIP.

Todd: Yes.

Matt: An amazing feat by Ambrose, he never gave up, he fought to the end and he was rewarded.

Seth and Roman pat Dean on the back.

Soon Hunter grabs a mic.

HHH: Yeah congrats Dean, but it doesn't matter, at Backlash, i'll take what is mine and that's the ECW CHAMPIONSHIP, not you or Austin will stop me.

A smirk appears on Hunter's face, but then he's tossed in the ring by stone cold. Soon Hunter gets jumped by the 4 of them. Roman nails the super man punch, Stone Cold with the stunner, Dean with dirty deeds and Seth with Blackout. The 3 men smirk.

Roman: OOOOOOOWWWWAAAAAAAAAA

And soon the triple powerbomb is delivered.

Styles: What a statement done by these 4, maybe now Triple H will watch what he says.

Stone cold called out for some beers, and gave em to the shield, they toast and drink, but soon Dean and Steve lock eyes.

Styles: And now... all that's left is Backlash.

Dean holds up his beer and Stone Cold toasts with him.

Plays: Glass shatters

Styles: What's gonna happen in a few weeks at Backlash, will it be Austin 3:16, or will the Ambrose Asylum take over.

Todd: Or will the game become the king of the ECW Championship again.

Matt: Well that's it for tonight thank you for watching everyone.

Styles: We'll see you next Tuesday live on ECW.

All commentators: GOOD NIGHT!

* * *

So that's the 1st night.. I know it's not great...I mean i'm no LordryuTJ… but I had fun and that matters right...like its all laughs at this point...anyway see you in a few days for ECW.


	3. Chapter 3

ANOTHER WEEK YAY, ALSO AT THE END OF EACH CROSS BRAND PPV I'LL STATE ANY CHANGES TO THE ROSTER, THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'LL WRITE THE WHOLE ROSTER, JUST CHANGES AND I'LL DO IT FOR THE END OR START OF EACH SHOW... if there's a change.

ECW April Week 2

Plays: Don't question my heart

* * *

The fireworks go off and the crowd erupts.

Styles: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to ECW, live tonight sold out in Calgary, Alberta Canada.

Todd: Guys we have a big main event tonight.

Matt: Yes a title match for the hardcore championship, it's Candy Cane Vs. Kevin owens with special guest ref, Bret the hitman Hart. It's gonna be great.

Plays: Retaliation

The Canadian crowd pops loudly as Dean ambrose arrives on the stage and begins to walk down the ramp.

Styles: Ladies and Gentlemen here comes the man who will face Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H at BackLash for the ECW championship. Dean Ambrose.

Dean ambrose enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Dean: Ya know... I rarely do this but... I have to thank the 3 wrestlers in last weeks match for the hardcore title, I mean tables were getting destroyed... glad they didn't destroy that commentator table... or I might have lost.

Styles: Dean thanking someone... that's kind of new.

Dean: Now I know what everybody is thinking, ya know... Dean ambrose is in the match... but the match type is unknown... well kind of is, it will be a triple threat for one but... the main thing is... no matter what match it is I aim to beat Stone cold and Triple H and become ECW Champion.

Plays: King of Kings.

The fans boo as Triple H arrives and makes his way towards the ring.

Styles: The cerebral assassin makes his way down the ramp, at least not to do battle.

Todd: Maybe maybe not. Ya never know.

Triple H grabs a mic and stares at Dean.

HHH: Dean... look at you all smiling that you have a title shot at Backlash... sadly you're not gonna win... infact I am certain that you won't... because if I recall... you never beaten me or stone cold.

Dean just smirks at HHH.

HHH: Remember roadblock... I do it was the ppv were you thought the wwe world heavyweight championship was coming home with you... but it didn't and at backlash the same thing will happen.

Dean starts going crazy eye.

Dean: Ya know hunter... you talking about me losing at Backlash is making me a bit paranoid... how about I just remove you from the equation.

HHH gets a dead look on his face.

Plays: This fire burns(Demarey)

The GM walks out to the stage.

Smith: Hold it Hunter and Dean... you guys are not going to be fighting... at least like this... there is some tension... but next week on ECW before the ppv next sunday… it will be Triple H VS Dean ambrose… and to make things better, Stone cold is the special guest referee.

Hunter would turn and glare at Smith.

HHH: If you think I'm gonna waste my time with this trash then-

Smith: Oh you are, and especially tonight... when you 3 team up.

Matt: WOW.

Styles: Team up?

Demarey shows a smile.

Smith: That's right, Stone Cold, Triple H and Dean ambrose, Vs. Sheamus, Drew McIntyre and Wade Barret in a 6 man tag match... but... i'm feeling a tornado match for more hell... see I don't want you guys to kill each other yet... it looks quite coward like and I know you aint no coward.

Hunter stares at Demarey.

HHH: Fine...(He faces Dean) Just to be clear after the match, you try anything like last week, i'll make sure to end you before backlash.

Dean flashes a grin.

Demarey: Alright mates.

Styles: A big tag team match later tonight, it should be exciting.

A scene cuts to a woman in a black sweat suit with red hair that was long.

?: Where's the GM?

One of the tech Assistants tell her to the check the office.

?: I JUST CAME FROM THERE!

Matt: We got a commotion.. hey that's Raw's Kokoa what's she doing here?

Styles: You didn't hear, apparently the members of Yokai FC are coming to ECW.

Todd: What?!

Matt: When was this.

Styles: It was after wrestlemania.

Kokoa would roll her eyes and walk off.

.

.

Plays: stars in the night

Styles: Welcome back to ECW Live in Toronto, where we have some Diva action up next.

Justin: The following contest is a No DQ match set for one fall, introducing 1st from Norwich, England, Paige.

Matt: Paige looks Ready to go.

Plays: Catch your breath

Justin: And her opponent from Beverly Hills, California, Clover Ewing.

Styles: I tell ya, the women's division here is on the rise, they've got a queen of the ring and a money in the bank match in the middle of the year.

Matt: Oh you're telling me.

Soon Clover entered and finished her entrance.

The ref checks the 2 and rings the bell.

Styles: Here we go.

Clover and Paige lock up, Paige gets Clover in a headlock, Clover reverse with a back suplex. Paige gets right back to her feet and Clover follows. The 2 lock up, Paige presses Clover against the ropes and whips her into the other side for a rebound. Paige goes for a back body drop but gets ddt. Clover picks her up and whips Paige into the top right corner. Clover goes for a clothesline, Paige ducks it, and nails Clover with an inverted DDT. She locks Clover in a headlock, the ref asks her and she says no. She gets up and breaks out the headlock by pushing her off. Paige turns and gets drop kicked. Clover suplex her, Clover nails a back suplex.

Matt: Clover's feeling it.

Clover picks up Paige and hits a neckbreaker. She then climbs the top rope, and goes for an elbow drop, Paige rolls out the way. Clover gets up but gets drop kicked into the corner. Paige soon nails a superplex. She goes for a cover and gets nearly 2.

Paige picks up Clover, tries a suplex, but it's reversed. Clover heads out to the apron and nails a springboard crossbody. Clover would go for a pin but gets 2. Clover whipped Paige into a corner and gets nailed with a clothesline.

Clover lifts up Paige and nails a super hurricanrana.

Clover goes and picks up Paige, only to get a DDT.

The 2 struggle to get back to their feet, once they did Clover quickly hit the stunner, she went for the pin and got 2.

Styles: Oh things are getting dangerous here for Paige she was almost done.

Clover walked over to the turnbuckle and tuned up the band.

1

2

3

4

Clover goes for it and Paige ducks. Clover turns and gets kicked in the gut, Paige hits the paige turner and gets 2.

Matt: Oh man so close.

Paige started to get frustrated, but then Clover did a kip up behind her back.

Styles: WAIT A MINUTE.

Paige turned and got sweet chin Music. Clover hooked her leg.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Catch your breath

Justin: Here's your winner, Clover Enwing

Styles: What a good match that was.

Todd: Can't disagree on that.

Paige and Clover face one another and shook hands.

Matt: And what a respectable showing.

Styles: Clover has built some serious momentum recently, at this rate she could be in line for a title Match.

The scene cuts to Kokoa leaning against the GM Door, she grunts and walks off. Soon Demarey arrives at the door, but he didn't see her.

Demarey was about to enter the room, but the Miz stops him.

Miz: HEY DEMAREY!

Smith: MIZ I SWEAR!

Miz: Look, last week-

Smith: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BITCHING MIZ.

Miz: BUT THAT TITLE SHOULD BE MINE!

Demarey sighs before he explodes.

Smith: I'll tell you what, you want one more shot... fine... tonight, You, RVD... non title match.

Miz: What non title.

Smith: Look, there will be no titles on the line till Backlash... but if you beat RVD tonight, i'll make the match at Backlash a fatal 4 way, lose... YOU DON'T GET SHIT TILL AFTER UNDER STAND ME!

The miz puts up his hands. Demarey enters his office.

Smith: NO ONE COMES IN UNDERSTAND!

Smith shuts the door.

Kokoa comes running back.

Kokoa: Was that the GM?

Miz: Sorry no visitors.

The miz walks away with a smirk.

Kokoa kicks the ground.

.

.

.

Plays: Reborn

Justin: The following contest is a no dq match set for one fall, introducing 1st from Champlin, Minnesota weighing in at 234 pounds, Curtis Axel.

Styles: And Curtis Axel set for one on one action.

Plays: Invasion

The scene cuts to back stage, a door opens up and outsteps Goldberg with the ECW Aggression Era Championship around his waist.

He soon arrives at the stage and fireworks go off.

Justin: And his opponent, from Tulsa, Oklahoma, Weighing at 265 Pounds, he is the ECW Aggression Era Champion, GOLDBERG.

Styles: Ya know Goldberg's got a bit of a challenge at Backlash, he's going against Big show and Batista, and what's worst, he doesn't have to be pinned to lose.

Todd: Yep, Goldberg is gonna have to be careful next sunday.

Soon Goldberg was in the ring and handed off his title to the bell keep, ref checks both men and rings the bell.

Axel goes for a clothesline and gets speared.

Styles: WOW, ALREADY.

Todd: I don't think Axel did his homework.

Goldberg leaned against a turnbuckle ready to strike again, he nails another spear.

He signals the jack hammer, and nails it, he goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Invasion.

Justin: Here is your winner, Goldberg,

Styles: Guys... that was very fast, but one thing is for sure that won't happen at Backlash.

Goldberg watched as Axel picked himself up and out of the ring.

The scene cuts backstage to where Stone Cold is sitting.

Renee: Excuse me Stone Cold, do you have a minute for an interview.

Stone Cold stands.

Austin: Sure thing Renee.

Renee: Great, tonight you are teaming up with Triple H and Dean Ambrose, considering that you 3 are facing next sunday for the ECW Championship, you have any worries?

Steve shows a straight face.

Austin: Well Renee, Hunter's a piece of Crap, but Dean can get the job done... if one of them tries anything, you can bet your bottom dollar that i'll open up a can of whoop ass and leave the scraps for the other guy, anything else?

Renee: Well... the match type for you guys match has yet to be announced...so..

Austin: Alright Renee, bottom line is the match type don't matter, what matters is getting the job done at Backlash and I aim to do that, AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE, BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO.

Renee steps back and walks away from Steve.

Scene cuts to Kanako.

Styles: Well speaking of Backlash, the ECW Women's champion is coming out to the ring to discuss her opponent. When we return.

.

.

.

Playing: Sexy Boy (Kanako)

Styles: Welcome back to ECW here in Toronto, Joey Styles, Matt Striker, Todd Grisham here calling the action.

The music stops.

Kanako:... You know why I'm out here, Backlash is next week... and I don't have an opponent, ya know I was expecting a lot more heat in the division, but everyone seems to be afraid of something... can't be me right... I mean... come on.

Styles: Well...

Kanako: So... i'm stating this here-

Plays: Welcome to the queendom.

The fans boo as Stephanie steps out from the back.

Styles: Oh no, it's the billion dollar princess, why is she here tonight.

Todd: One thing is for sure, whatever reason she has, it has to be important.

Stephanie enters the ring and receives a mic.

Steph: Kanako... i'll make this quick, you do have a match at Backlash... but against me.

The fans make a confuse sound.

Styles: What?

Steph: See I've been a women's champion before, I stepped between these ropes, I have this business in my blood so it's only fitting that a rising champion like yourself tests your ability against someone like me.

Kanako gives a straight expression on her face.

Matt: Would you look at Kanako's face.

Todd: She's looking at Steph with barely any emotion.

Kanako bites her lip before speaking into her mic... she soon laughs, rolling on the mat.

Kanako (laughing): I get to kick you.

Steph rolls her eyes.

Steph: I suggest you take this very seriously, I am a McMahon.

Kanako: Oh what are you gonna do, gonna get your husband to beat me up... let's face it, you're a McMahon, but more of a business woman.

Stephanie gives a cold stare.

Steph: Go ahead and make some jokes, next sunday I will make you my Bitch.

Kanako stared at her.

Kanako: As much as I would like that, that's gonna be a no from me.

Stephanie just put up her hands and went out to the apron.

Kanako: Wait Stephanie, before you go... might want a longer skirt.

Stephine glared at her with legit daggers.

Kanako: Just saying.

Stephanie storms off the apron and to the back.

Kanako just shrugs.

Plays: Sexy boy

Styles: Well... that was an interesting encounter.

Todd: Well anyway still to come tonight, the main event, Kevin Owens, Candy Cane, Hardcore title with Bret hart as the special guest referee.

The scene cuts to Kokoa with a few other girls. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. Waiting at the door of the GM

Styles: Well uh... this is uh.

Matt: How long have they been there.

The girls soon walk off, shortly after they leave the door opens and Demarey steps out of the room. He walks the opposite direction.

.

.

.

Demarey knocks on the door of a locker room, and out comes Clover.

Demarey: Hey Clover, thought I tell you about Queen of the ring, next week you have a match against Rekai, and at Backlash it will be the winner of that match against... your friend Alex, thought I let you know ahead of time to prepare get everything settled.

Clover has a look of shock on her face. But she nods.

Demarey walks off.

Playing: I came to play

Styles: Welcome back to ECW, we have the Miz in action against RVD, he wins he goes to backlash.

Justin: The following contest is a No dq match set for one fall, introducing 1st from Cleveland ohio, weighing in at 224 pounds, The Miz.

Matt: The Miz looking to get into Backlash for a title shot, all he's gotta do is beat RVD.

Plays: One of a kind (WWE edit)

The fire works go off and soon arrives RVD.

Justin: And the opponent, from Battle Creek, Michigan weighing in at 220 pounds, he is the ECW attitude era Champion, ROB VAN DAM.

Styles: Rvd feeling great after WrestleMania, and tonight he hopes to beat the Miz once again.

Matt: Rvd has nothing to lose here tonight, but nevertheless a win would be nice.

Rvd finishes his entrance and hands off his belt.

The ref checks the 2 and rings the bell.

Rvd and Miz lock up, Miz gets Rob with a headlock, Rob pushes him off, Miz turns around and gets a wheel kick, Miz gets up and gets drop kicked.

Styles: RVD on the Miz.

Rob does a neck breaker. He soon does and nails the rolling senton. He picks up Miz and whips him into the bottom right corner. RVD nails his thrusts and Miz drops down against the corner. RVD Rolls and hits a senton on Miz. RVD picks him up, but The Miz pokes his eyes.

Miz nails a back neckbreaker and goes for a cover and gets 1. Miz begins to nail Rob with fists. He begins to stomp on RVD and delivers elbows. The Miz picks up Rob and nails a neck breaker, he picks him up and lifts him onto the top turn buckle, he tries a superplex but RVD kicks him in the face before he climbs the turnbuckle, then Rob nails a diving Kick.

Rob and Miz gets back to their feet, Rob nails 2 clotheslines, ducks one from the Miz and nails a kick to the Miz's face. RVD looks at the top rope and climbs, but the Miz gets up and grabs Rob by the hair and pulls him off, the Miz sizes Rob up and tries the Skull crushing finale, but Rob reverses by getting behind him and hits the skull crushing finale on him.

Styles: WHAT!?

Rob turns the Miz over, climbs the corner and nails the 5 star frog splash, he goes for the cover.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Justin: Here is your winner, ROB VAN DAM.

Styles: A good win for RVD, gaining momentum for Next sunday.

Matt: So now it's official HBK, RVD and Dixie for the ECW Attitude era title.

Todd: Well guys coming up next is a tag team match, tag team champions Edge and Christian vs Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

Scene cuts to Austin walking up behind the shield.

Austin: Hey Dean.

The 3 turn to face Austin.

Dean: What is it?

Austin stares at Dean.

Austin: Just so we're clear, I don't trust Triple H.

Dean: Neither do i.

Austin: But, I hope you don't try anything to endanger my match against you 2 at BackLash, because one thing is for sure, I will open a can of whoop ass on you before hand understand.

Dean: I understand completely, just know the same goes for you.

Austin looks at the other 2 and nods, he walks off.

.

.

.

Plays: Patriot by jim Johnson.

Justin: The following tag team contest is a no dq match set for one fall, introducing 1st, from Parry Oklahoma, weighing in at 265 pounds, Jack Swagger, and his tag team partner from Hollywood florida, weighing in at 228 pounds, Dolph Ziggler.

Plays: You think you know me.

Justin: And their opponents from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at a combine weight of 465 pounds, the Ecw Tag team champions, representing Yokai FC, the team of Edge and Christian.

Styles: This Canadian crowd is on their feet for these 2.

Matt: Man I can't wait for next sunday at Backlash in Cincinnati, by the way Backlash is brought to you by Toyoda, lets go places.

Todd: And what a place it will be at Backlash.

The ref receives the titles from Edge and Christian, Christian and Dolph go on the apron. The ref rings the bell.

Edge and Swagger lock up, Swagger goes for a quick take down, and locks Edge in a head lock, Edge powers out and pushes Jack off, Jack rebounds off the ropes and gets drop kicked.

Edge hits Jack with a neck breaker and then a suplex. Edge whips him into the bottom left corner, he goes for a clothesline but misses, jack turns him around and nails a ddt.

Jack goes and tags in Ziggler, Ziggler whips Edge into the ropes and hits a flapjack, Dolph nails a suplex and an elbow drop. Dolph sets edge up for an a ddt, but Edge gets out and hits a half nelson face buster. Edge gets up and tags in Christian.

Christian whips Dolph into the ropes and hits a back body drop, Dolph gets into a seated position and gets a kick in his back. Christian drops an elbow on Dolph tries a cover, gets 2. Christian picks him up, Dolph pushes him back and hits a drop kick. Dolph does the heart stopper on Christian, he tries a pin gets 2. Dolph looks set for the Zig Zag, Christian gets up against the top right corner. Dolph runs for a clothesline but meets the feet of Christian.

Christian goes behind and tries to hit the kill switch, but once he turns around, Dolph pushes him into the ropes, Dolph tries a back body but Christian hits a ddt.

Edge and Jack extend their hands, and soon they are tagged in.

Edge hits 2 clotheslines and a half nelson face buster.

Edge picks up Jack and nails the educution.

Edge goes for a pin but gets 2.

Edge heads towards the bottom left corner set for a spear, Jack gets up and catches Edge's arms. He hits a butterfly suplex.

Jack sees Edge on his back near a corner, and hit his body splash. He goes for a cover and gets 2.

Jack sets up Edge for the gutwrench powerbomb.

Styles: Is this it?

Jack lifts him up, but Edge began fighting on top, he tightens his legs around Jack's neck, and unloads fists, Edge reverses the powerbomb with a hurricanrana.

Todd: Hurricanrana.

Jack gets back to his feet, but Edge mets him with a spear.

Matt: My god a spear.

Edge goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: You think you know me by Jim Johnson

Justin: Here are your winners, Edge and Christian.

Edge and Christian shakes hands with Dolph and Swagger, and they continue to celebrate.

Soon 2 more superstars arrive, it's Punk and Jericho.

Styles: Oh boy, things are looking interesting.

Todd: We know Punk and Jericho would like a shot at the tag team titles, but also these guys are good friends.

The 4 stand, staring each other down. Soon Punk and Jericho offer their fists, and they bump.

Plays: Wild and Young by American Bangs

The 4 superstars turn to see 9 others on the stage.

Styles: Wait a second that's the rest of Yokai FC, what are they doing.

Todd: One thing is for sure, they're coming down to the ring, what's gonna happen.

Matt: Kokoa, looking like she's leading her sister, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Deshiko, and Kariff to the ring.

Kokoa gets on the apron with a mic in her hands.

Kokoa:... Sorry guys... but until the GM shows up we ain't going no where.

Styles: WHAT?!

Todd: What does she mean?

Matt: So are we going under hostage.

Kokoa tosses a chair into the ring. She opens and sits in it.

Kokoa: We're all in agreement to sit this out till the GM comes out.

Matt: We are under hostage!

Styles: The GM better get out here, we got a few more matches left.

.

.

Styles: Welcome back to Ecw, we have a hostage situation, before our commercial break Kokoa and the rest of Yokai FC brought ECW under hostage.

Todd: There you see Edge, Christian, Punk and Jericho standing at the ramp with a look of disbelief. You have Moka and Tsukune on the steel steps, Kurumu, Mizore Kariff and Deshiko on the top of the corners, Ruby and Yukari on the apron.

Kokoa has a look of determination on her face.

Kokoa: I know one thing, i'm not leaving till I get what I want, the general manager has finalize our move to ECW after wrestlemania.

Styles: WHAT?

Matt: You mean Yokai FC is on ECW?

Kokoa: But apparently we're still under contract to our respective brands. SO ECW GM, IF YOU WANT YOUR SHOW TO WRAP UP LIKE HOW YOU PLAN, COME OUT AN EXPLAIN YOUR SELF.

The fans felt her anger and were stunned.

Scene cuts to Demarey walking through the backstage.

Austin: Hey Smith. You got some pissed off company in the ring, and they're holding up the show.

Smith: What?

Austin points to a nearby tv. And Demarey sees the scene.

Smith sighs.

Smith: Alright, you ready for your match?

Austin: I've been ready for 5 minutes, can't say for the others.

Smith: Alright I'll handle this.

Demarey walks on towards the stage entrance.

Kokoa crosses her legs and arms.

Kokoa: I've got all day I got all night... come on you-

Plays: This fire burns

Styles: Finally.

Kokoa raises an eyebrow. Soon Demarey steps out and stands on the stage, rubbing his chin.

Styles: Here he is, the ECW GM.

Justin: Ladies and Gentlemen, The general Manager of ECW, The extreme one Demarey Smith.

Demarey walked down the ramp, rubbing the back of his head. He nods to Edge, Christian, Punk and Jericho and gets on the apron.\

A mic gets handed to him.

Kokoa and the others stare in confusion.

Demarey: You wanted to see me?

Styles: I can tell you right now I bet Kokoa wasn't expecting her spouse to be GM.

Kokoa (Confused): Wait... you're the general Manager.

Demarey rubs his face, showing he's not in a good mood.

Smith: Yes I am... so you wanna explain to me, why the hell you've been running around Ecw backstage causing some head aches?

Kokoa takes a deep breath.

Kokoa: Haven't you heard, we're supposed to be part of the ECW roster, but apparently we're not.

Demarey blinks.

Smith: What. Ya know what... let's take this to me office, I got a 6 man tag match and a title match next, and those guys are waiting to get it on. The fans are ready to see them get it on.

The fans cheer.

Styles: From the sound of things they are.

Smith: So you guys can-

Aisha: Is it on?

The fans let boos escape and shake the arena. Demarey turns to see Aisha on the tron.

He shakes his head in annoyance.

Aisha flashes a smirk.

Aisha: Well well, Demarey... let's see... not only are you not up to speed with management of your superstars, but also you allowed your show to be put under hostage.

Demarey crosses his arms.

Aisha: I can't wait till Backlash, where i'll kick your teeth in, take that ECW World Television title and become GM, cause see ECW need someone like me running the show. Not some punk living a fantasy.

Demarey presses his finger to his forehead.

Styles: Our current General Manager looks very pissed off.

Aisha: So listen-

Smith: Shut up!

The fans cheer.

Styles: Oh thank you,

Smith: When I get done with these guys contracts and other bull, I'll be sure to prove that I ain't some punk living in a fantasy because it ain't just about the title, it ain't just about the job, it's Me kicking your ass all over Cincinnati next sunday and won't no body stop me at all.

Aisha just smirks.

Smith: As for the 9 of ya I suggest getting your asses to my office stat, otherwise you're gonna be off ECW a lot longer.

Plays: This fire burns

Styles: Well thank goodness that's over, we can now get ecw back up and rolling.

Matt: And coming up next is the 6 man tag match, Sheamus, Barret, McIntyre, Austin, Hunter, Ambrose, Next.

.

.

.

Playing: Hellfire

Styles: Welcome back to ECW live in Calgary we just came off a hostage situation and we're back underway.

Justin: The following 6 man tag match is a no dq match set for one fall, introducing along with Wade Barret and Drew Mcintyre, from Dublin, Ireland weighing in at 265 pounds, the celtic warrior sheamus.

Plays: The Game by Motorhead

The fans boo as Triple H arrives on the scene.

Justin: Introducing their opponents 1st. from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 260 pounds, The Game, TRIPLE H!

Styles: And this man, has a task at hand, tonight he teams with Austin and Ambrose the 2 who he will face at BackLash for the ECW Champion ship.

Matt: Ya know something that may be in Triple H's mind has to be, alright I got my opponents as my tag partners, what should I do?

Todd: What can you do, don't want to get caught trying to take advantage that's for sure.

Styles: Tri[le H and Austin were once a tag team, but never Hunter and Dean, it should be an interesting match up.

Triple H soon sprays his water, and goes inside and climbs the turnbuckle and does his sign of domination/ ruling or being a king.

Plays: Retaliation

Justin: And one of his tag team partners, from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose.

Styles: Well we heard Austin early say this, don't try anything to get ahead or else, Dean Ambrose replied with the same agreement towards Austin.

Todd: Don't none of these guys wanna lose out on the ECW Championship, they gotta get along.

Matt: Of course they gotta.

Plays: Glass Shatters

A huge pop rocks the crowd as Austin appears.

Justin: And their tag team partner from Victoria, Texas weighing 252 pounds, he is the ECW champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Styles: Stone Cold, looking ready to strike. You can see it in his eyes.

Matt: Dean and Hunter best be on the same page here.

Todd: Same for Austin.

Stone cold completes his entrance and soon he and Hunter are on the apron, Dean and Wade start off.

The ref calls for the bell.

Dean and Wade lock up, Wade kicks Dean in the gut and whips him into the top right corner. Dean hits a clothesline and then a bulldog. He gets Wade in a face down head lock, hoists him up and hits a ddt. Dean goes for a cover and gets 1.

Styles: Dean ambrose working Barret.

Todd: Ya know ya you still have to wonder what these 3 are thinking about.

Dean picks up wade and gets low blowed. Wade tosses Dean into the top right corner and proceeds to unload strikes onto his face. He follows with kicks until Dean is in the seated position. Wade nails a backbreaker and smirks at Austin and Hunter, Steve gave Barret the finger, annoyed Wade walks up to Steve and gets in his face. Wade steps back and gets inverted DDT by Dean. Dean picks up Wade and nails a suplex. Dean then connects with loads of strikes to the face of Barret.

Dean gets Barret with a neckbreaker and goes for a pin and gets 2.

Dean scoop slammed Barret. He climbs to the top right corner and sees Sheamus coming his way, with Dean distracted Wade grabbed Dean and slammed him on the mat. Wade picked him up, whipped him into the ropes and nails the winds of change. Barret goes for the cover and gets almost 2.

Wade picked up Dean who pushes him away and begins to unload close strikes to his face. Annoyed, Wade raked eyes, Dean was forced back, but was soon running at him for a clothesline, Wade ducked, Dean rebounded off the ropes, but got a boot that staggered him, then Dean hit his signature clothesline.

The 2 men were down and both teams demanded a tag, soon Drew and Austin were in.

Styles: Here go, Austin unloading strikes.

Indeed Austin was taking Drew to school with heavy punches and soon Drew was in a corner and thus began the mudhole stomps. It was like 20 plus stomps till Steve gave Drew the finger and then he suplex him, rebounded off the ropes and hit his finger giving elbow drop, he picked Drew up, but Drew went low and nailed Austin in the jewels, Drew rushed back to his corner and tagged Sheamus, Austin seeing the tag looked at Triple H with a cold glare. Soon he tagged him.

Matt: Oh oh here we go.

Triple H went through the ropes and soon him and Sheamus locked eyes. Then traded blows back and forth with Triple H getting Sheamus against the ropes and whipping him to the other side and hitting his high knee.

Triple H began to stomp like mad onto Sheamus, he sends him to the bottom left corner and hits a clothesline, then he got placed him on the top turnbuckle and soon hit a superplex. Hunter goes for a cover and gets 2. Triple H picks up and slams Sheamus with a scoop slam. He hits a neckbreaker and tries a pin and gets 2, Triple H soon gets Low blowed and Sheamus hits a backbreaker.

Sheamus unloads close strikes to Hunter, and stomps on him.

He suplexes Hunter and whips him into the top right corner. He hits a clothesline and then the irish curse. He goes for a pin and gets almost 2.

Sheamus whips Hunter into the ropes, and tries the back body, only to get Triple H's knee smash, Triple H whips him into the ropes and hits the spine buster. He goes for the pin and gets 2. He stands ready for the pedigree.

Todd: Triple H setting it up.

Triple H gets Sheamus under him but sheamus flips him over. Austin and Drew are on the ropes, Dean and Wade were climbing up.

Matt: Who's gonna get the tag.

It was Austin and Drew in and Austin unloads strikes once more. Drew staggers into the ropes, Austin whips him but he's reverse and whipped instead, soon Austin unloads with the lou thesz press. Wade tries to help but Dean cuts him off with dirty deeds and tosses him over the top. Dean heads out where sheamus hits the brogue kick. Triple H pops from behind and hits the pedigree.

Austin tries the stunner but gets pushed off and hit with a reverse sto. Drew sees Hunter on the ropes and clothesline him off.

Drew turns to Austin and tries the future shock, but Austin escapes the hook and kicks Drew in the gut and nails the stunner.

Styles: STUNNER!

Austin goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Glass shatters

Justin: Here are your winners, The Game Triple H, Dean Ambrose and The Ecw Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Stone cold receives his title and celebrates. He stands on the top right corner and does the usual arm up.

But Triple H stands behind him looking to strike.

Styles: Uh oh, Steve look out.

Dean recovers and calls out Hunter. It catches him off guard and Steve turns around. He stares harshly at Hunter. Dean gets on the ropes with a smirk as Triple H backs up.

Plays: This fire burns

Smith arrives in his sweat suit.

Smith: HOLD IT YOU 3. I don't want you guys to take each other out now, but this gives me an idea for backlash... yes... Dean wants to be ECW champion, Triple H wants it back, so... to up the ante, at Backlash... it shall be an, Elimination match.

Styles: What? An elimination match.

Matt: So if stone cold gets eliminated, we're guarantied a new champion.

Demarey heads back stage leaving the 3 in the ring.

Styles: Well the hype for next sunday has just increased. That triple threat match is gonna be a wild ride.

Matt: Well speaking of matches, up next the main event, Candy Cane Vs. Kevin Owens for the hardcore championship with Bret Hart as the guest referee, next.

.

.

.

Styles: Welcome back to ECW and we would like to thank Limp Bizkit for their hit, MY WAY formerly used at WrestleMania 17 now brought back for Backlash, where it will go someone's way for sure.

The scene cuts to Demarey entering his office and Kokoa in his chair.

Smith: Um... thought you were going with the others.

Kokoa looks around and sees pictures of Steve Austin, John Cena, Chris Jericho and other superstars on the roster on the walls, but on his desk is a picture of him and her in suits.

Kokoa: Thought I'd check out the rest of the show with you.

Smith (Smiling) : Really...?

She bites her lip.

Kokoa: Never took you for being a General Manager.

Demarey blinks at her response. Then flashes a smile.

Kokoa: Um question, with all the superstars you have... think you might need another title?

Smith: Maybe, maybe not I have many other things to work on.

Kokoa stands up and heads to the door.

Kokoa: Guess you're my boss next week...

Demarey sits in his chair with a smile.

Kokoa, looking flustered opens and looks to leave.

Smith: Thought you wanted to close out the show with me?

Kokoa freezes.

She closes and leans against the door.

Smith: Have a seat.

Kokoa complied and sat.

.

.

Plays: Return of the hitman.

Styles: Ladies and Gentlemen this is it. The main event.

Justin: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest referee for the next match, from Calgary, Alberta Canada weighing in at 224 pounds, Bret  
the hitman" Hart.

Matt: And here he is, the hometown hero bret hart.

Bret Hart was dressed in his usual ring attire for the bout.

He entered and did his normal, and gave his glasses to one of the audience, but soon took out 2 more and gave them away.

He asked for a mic and received one he did.

Bret: Ya know I've been in the business for so many years, I've seen talent from all over the globe come and compete in this ring, I've even competed against them, from the likes of Hulk Hogan and Randy savage, to Ricky the dragon steamboat. So many names like The heartbreak kid shawn micheals, the toughest s.o.b in the business the texas rattlesnake, Stone Cold steve Austin, The Rock, Ric Flair, Triple H, Goldberg, Sting, the big show, Chris Jericho. You have even the superstars of today like John Cena, Randy Orton... you'll be surprised to hear me say this, The Miz.

Fans boo.

Bret: Yeah I know, but i'm not done, you have Edge, Christian, Cm Punk, Sheamus, and even the younger faces today like all the members of Yokai FC, the shield, the diva shield, the list goes on and on... But tonights main event is 2 of Canada's new blood here in the business, Kevin Owens and Candy Cane. I will say I'm honored to ref the match between these 2, and I feel the match will have a greater impact since it's here on Canadian soil, the some of the who could be the one of the best of canada, competing for the hardcore title. And I hope, at the end we will have a clean result.

Styles: Could not agree more.

Bret: So with that said... allow me Justin... the following contest is a falls count anywhere match, of course since it's the hardcore title, and it is for the HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP, which I just said i'm messing up here.

Bret laughs a bit and so does some of the crowd.

Plays: Fight

Kevin owens exits to hear a cheering crowd for him, there's a smile on his face.

He walks down to the ring. Soaking it all in, till he gets inside.

Plays: Have some fun by killer barbies

Candy Cane enters with a guitar in her hands and her title as well. She points to the ring and smashes her guitar on the stage, she bolts down the ramp and into the ring.

Matt: Ya know, someone's gotta clean that up.

She flashes her title to the crowd and faces Owens.

Bret: Introducing 1st the challenger from Saint- Jean-Sur-Richelieu Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, Kevin Owens.

The fans cheer for owens.

Bret: And his opponent from Calgary Alberta Canada, she is the hardcore champion, Candy Cane.

Bret flashes the title to show it's up for grabs and checks with both wrestlers he calls for the bell.

Styles: Here we go, the main event of the night.

The fans were cheering for both owens and Candy.

The 2 soon lock up, Kevin quickly getting Candy in a headlock.

Styles: Owen's squeezing down. Using his power and weight here.

Candy Cane squeezes out of the lock, Kevin turns and gets drop kicked.

Candy rushes him, unloading with strikes, trying to wear him down a bit, she whips him into the ropes and hits a leg lariat to his face. She kicks him in his gut and hits a ddt. She unloads strikes again. She whip him into the top left corner, only for him to reverse and send her there, Owens goes for a clothesline but she ducks. He turns and gets an enziguri to the face. She then clothesline him to the outside, she runs, rebounds off the ropes and hits a shooting star press to the outside.

Styles: Kevin owens is getting it taken to him.

She rolls him into the ring, but not before grabbing a chair.

She heads in and Kevin quickly grabs her and tosses her into the ring post. He sees the chair and hits her in the head with it once she turns around. He goes for the cover and gets one. He grabs her by the hair and tosses her again into the post, she drops down and gets hit by his cannon ball. He hits a ddt onto the chair and heads outside for a table and ladder.

Matt: I see shades of last week.

He puts the table in the ring and picks up Candy Cane who drop kicks him back, she kicks him in the gut, then whips him into the ropes, she hits a swinging neckbreaker, then a clothesline and a jumping ddt.

She hooks the leg and gets 2. She sees the table and sets it up, she turns to see Owens getting up and quickly hit the school driver, she tries the pin and gets 2. She runs for a clothesline but gets gut kicked, whipped into the ropes and then Owens lifts her up, turns to the table and powerbombed her through it.

Todd: RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

Matt: At the sound of that impact, Candy Might be out.

Kevin goes for the pin... and gets 2.

Styles: She still got some fight left.

Kevin grabbed the chair, Candy used the ropes to pull herself up, and got smacked again by the chair. Owens went and grabbed 2 tables outside, he set them up, he went back in, got Candy on the top rope and powerbombed her trough the tables.

Styles: NO THAT'S IT, HER BODY IS SPENT!

Kevin exits to the outside and pinned Candy, he got 2.

Styles: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL MADE OFF!?

A little smile was on Bret, this girl has serious Heart.

Kevin grabbed another table he picked up Candy, ready for another powerbomb, but she instead hit a face cruiser through the table!

Matt: WOW, WHAT A REVERSAL!

Candy goes for the cover and got 2.

Styles: Good Lord what's it gonna take here.

Todd: Both superstars want to be Hardcore Champion, it's gonna take something big to win this.

The 3 commentators look at their table.

Commentary: Not again...

Candy Cane struggled to her feet, she got inside the ring, and soon so did Owens, she picked herself up with the ropes, and turned to get smacked in the face by a chair. She was bleeding.

Kevin goes for the cover and got 2, a legit near fall. He looked towards the outside and had a sadistic idea. He sat up the ladder in the ring, near the announce table, he went and grabbed another table and sat it up in the ring, he picked up Candy Cane only to get lifted up on her shoulders and quickly driven through the table.

Styles: That... that was over a hundred pounds compared to her weight on her shoulders, MY GOD!

She tried a cover but only got 2. She was feeling tired. She went and grabbed a table.

Matt: We gotta run out of tables soon.

She sat it up in the ring, and got gut kicked by owens who powerbombed her through the table.

Todd: OKAY THAT SOUNDED SICK!

Owens looked to pin her, but looked at the announce table. He grabs her hair and climbs the ladder in the ring.

Styles: No... not from up there, please.

Kevin had her on the other side, he looked to finish it, but at the top as he had one arm under her, rock bottom perhaps, she started to elbow him in the face she takes his face and they fall the other way onto the mat. The impact made Kevin bust open.

Candy stirred grabbed a chair and smashed it in his face. She goes for the cover and it's 2.

Styles: This is insane, this is unreal, this is ECW, and the hardcore title is on the line a title that's been gone for more than a decade.

Candy stood up and tried the stunner, but Kevin pushes her into the ropes, she springboards and hits it that way.

Styles: STUNNER!

Candy tried to crawl, but she was so weak. Bret began to count.

Matt: Someone's gotta get up here, but I'd be surprised if they did.

Bret was at 5 when candy was standing by the ropes, Kevin was the same way, the 2 turned and began to strike each other, energy spent from damage.

Todd: Both superstars will tons of heart, what's it gonna take for this match to end with a winner.

Candy hit a European uppercut, Kevin turned his body around, and she tried a school boy, he quickly rolled out and leaned against the ropes, Candy rebounded off the ropes for a clothesline but got lifted up and powerbombed hard. Kevin dropped to his knees. He takes a deep breath and tries the ladder again.

Commentary: NO NO PLEASE NO! DON'T DO IT!

Kevin has his arm under again, Candy strikes with elbows once more, they trade blows back and forth and soon Candy's hanging by a thread, Kevin grabs her hair and gets a hard fist to the face, Candy gets higher and grabs his head.

Styles: What is she gonna... OH NO!

Matt: That's it i'm getting out of here!

Todd: LOOK OUT!

She does the extreme sign and does a twist of fate to the outside, and managed to hit and break the table!

Styles: OH MY GAWD, RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

Bret heads outside and sees them both not moving.

Styles: Candy Cane risked it all for her hardcore title and now she and owens aren't moving... Wait a second.

Candy Cane was shaking and stirring, she turns over owens and goes for the pin.

1

2

3

Bret calls for the bell.

Plays: Have some fun by killer barbies

Justin handed the mic and title to bret.

Bret: Here is your winner and still, the Hardcore champion, Candy Cane.

Candy fought with all her might to stand, she received her title and hugged bret out of instinct, she entered the ring and flashed it to the crowd.

Then Spencer came from behind and german suplexed her.

Styles: OH THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS.

Spencer unload stomps onto Candy Cane but then Bret hart entered. She caught his in her sights, she looked for a clothesline but gut germen suplexed, she rolled outside. Bret stood next to Candy trying to help her out.

Plays: This fire burns

The fans cheer as Demarey entered with an annoyed look.

Smith: Alright... this gives me an idea, Spencer I can clearly see your distain for Candy Cane, so at BackLash it will be you vs her for the hardcore title!

Matt: Alright now Candy can get her hands on her.

Todd: But with the title on the line, what's our GM thinking?

Styles: I don't know but we're out of time now, thank you all for tuning in, we'll see you next week in Montreal goodnight everybody!

* * *

Yeah that was shorter than last week, sorry not much for me here, I can say next episode will be shorter, but not the ppv.

Roster

Miss Spencer  
Heel

PPV

July Vengeance  
Theme: Evil by a chorus of resistance


	4. Chapter 4

There we are... I honestly am feeling the storylines I have cooked up on paper, I've planned for 3 years already... yay.. um anyway I think this show will be short due to the next one being a ppv. So let's go.

ECW week 3

Plays: Don't question my heart

* * *

The crowd roars in the sold out arena in Montreal.

Styles: Ladies and gentlemen we are 5 days from Backlash, hello welcome to ECW LIVE tonight in Montreal Quebec Canada, Joey styles along with Todd Grisham and Matt Striker to commentate on the action. And guys we have a big main event.

Todd: And it's big tonight Triple H goes one on one with Dean Ambrose but that's not all, before the show tonight GM Demarey has added Steve Austin as the special guest referee.

Matt: I'm not sure what our Gm is thinking but... nevertheless we are in for a treat tonight.

Styles: And also tonight we received word of a helping hand coming to ECW tonight, but that's later on.

Plays: Pa pa pa party

Justin: The following diva's match is no dq set for one fall, introducing 1st from Ponte Verdra Beach, florida, Alicia Fox.

Styles: And Alicia Fox is part of the queen of the ring tournament and she looks to build up momentum for it.

She enters the ring and waits for her opponent.

Plays: You're not enough for me (Rock version)

The fans cheer as Michelle McCool walks onto the stage

Justin: And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool.

Styles: Michelle McCool was out of the WWE thanks to Layla over half a decade ago, but now, she's back in the business.

As Michelle walked down, Alicia had an amusing smirk on her face. Thinking this would be an easy match.

Once the entrance was finished the 2 locked their eyes. The ref calls for the bell. Alicia quickly goes after Michelle with strikes to her face, she gets her against the corner and soon whips her into the ropes, she went for a back body but got DDT by Michelle. Michelle went after her face with punches, she picked her up and scoop slammed her and dropped an elbow on her chest. She nailed an arm drag and whipped her into the corner and nailed a clothesline, she followed with a suplex, Michelle dragged Fox's body to a corner, she climbed the top rope and hit an elbow drop.

Styles: Michelle hasn't lost a step.

Michelle walked to a corner and sized Fox up.

Styles: Michelle looking for the spear.

Alicia , now on her feet, turned around and jumped over her, but Michelle quickly turned her around and hit the hair pull backbreaker. Michelle heads back to the corner and tries again, this time Alicia got speared. Michelle went for the cover.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Justin: Here's your winner, Michelle McCool.

Styles: That was fast.

Todd: Looks like Alicia got some work to do.

Michelle climbed up the bottom right turnbuckle, but then Layla attacked from behind.

Styles: What is this?

She pulled her down to the mat and begun stomping on her. Michelle used the ropes to help her up and once she was off her knees, she gave a big boot to Layla's face. McCool rushed and began to give blows to Layla's face, Layla managed to escape and get out the ring.

Michelle beckoned her back to the ring, Layla shook her head.

Styles: Michelle, telling Layla to bring it.

Todd: But man she don't want it.

Styles: Well guys still to come tonight, Triple H, Dean Ambrose 1 on 1 with Steve Austin as the special guest referee. Later tonight.

The scene cuts to Demarey leaning against a wall. The Miz walks up.

Miz: You wanted to see me.

Smith: Ah about time, Miz tonight you'll be facing one of the new competitors here on ECW, I thought I should let you know, a win against them tonight... may look good for you after Backlash.

Miz (Smirking): Hmm.. Smith I know what you're trying to do, the tough love act... you know i'm one of the best here on ECW, but you want me to keep proving myself till you run out of options.

Demarey raises an eyebrow at the statement.

Smith: No.

Miz: What.

Smith: Look just wanted to let you know of your match and what's to come with a win, alright, now I have some preparations to do before my air time thank you.

Demarey walks off.

The Miz holds a cold stare.

Miz: Cause of that Clements... i'll be a champion again...

.

.

.

Playing: Break down the walls

Styles: Welcome Back to Tuesday night ECW, and we have got some pre queen of the ring preparations here.

Justin: The following contest is a no dq match set for one fall and is the introduction to the Queen of the ring tournament, introducing 1st representing the Diva Shield, from Japan, Rekia Kitami.

Styles: And tonight Rekia looks to make a name for herself here against Clover and get into the queen of the ring.

Plays: Catch your breath

Justin: And her opponent from Beverly Hills, California, Clover Enwing.

Styles: This is gonna be a good match, and hey maybe even longer than the last one.

Clover did her entrance and was ready to go, both her and Rekia shook hands and the ref called for the bell.

The 2 lock up, Rekia pulled Clover into a knee to the gut. Rekia ran to the ropes and rebound into a wheel kick. Clover wasted no time and nailed a suplex, she whipped her into the bottom right turnbuckle, she runs and nails a dropkick and pulled Rekia in for a powerslam. Clover picked up Rekia but got pushed back and got hit with an enziguri.

Styles: Oh what impact.

Rekia went for a cover and got 1, she started to wear Clover down with strikes to the head and stomps to the midsection. She picked her up for a neckbreaker, she then nailed a snap suplex. She went for the cover and got nearly 2. She rolled out the ring and grabbed a chair, she went back it and wacked it on Clover's back. She picked up clover and tried a ddt, but Clover reversed and nailed her own on the chair. Clover picked up Rekia and whipped her into the ropes, Rekia rebounded and got hit with a spinebuster. On the chair, Clover went for a cover and got 2.

Styles: Both these girls trying to win, trying to get into the queen of the ring.

She got Rekia up and on top of the top left turnbuckle, she nailed a superplex. The 2 used the ropes to pull themselves up, Rekia ran for a clothesline but got hit with a flying forearm smash, Clover nailed a reverse atomic drop, and scoop slam. Clover walked over to a corner and did a shout, Rekia was on her knees and got hit with a running knee strike. Clover went for the cover and got 2. She stood against the ropes, waiting for Rekia to get up. She did, from behind Clover turned her around and tried the hard hitting DDT, but Rekia reversed and nailed a ddt. She had Clover facing up and ran and did the lionsault, she went for the cover and got 2.

Styles: The energy is starting to fade out of these diva's who's gonna win it?

Rekia had her arm up, ready for the codebreaker, Clover got up, turned and grabbed Kitami by the back before the knees could crash into her face, she pushed Rekia off her. Rekia regained her balance but got hit with sweet chin music.

Styles: OH SWEET CHIN MUSIC.

Matt: That's it for this one.

Clover went for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref called for the bell.

Plays: Catch your breath

Justin: Here is your winner, Clover Ewing.

Styles: Well done for Clover, she's in the tournament.

Matt: So now this sunday it will be Clover VS Alex... oh man.

Todd: Well speaking of sunday once again the theme of Backlash is My way by limp bizkit you can get on iTunes, your google play store, and more.

Matt: Also on the talk of sunday, tonight the 2 to face ECW champion, Stone Cold steve Austin will compete, with Steve as the special guest referee.

Styles: Well coming up next, The Miz is in action, who's the new superstar... we'll find out next.

.

.

Playing: I came to play

Styles: Welcome back to ECW, we're just 5 days away from backlash and we've received word that at Backlash we'll have special guests.

Matt: Indeed but who we'll find out later as before the night is over the General Manager has an announcement about ECW, that's later, but now onto the match.

Justin: The following Contest is a no dq match set for one fall, introducing 1st from Cleveland Ohio, weighing 230 pounds, The Miz.

The Miz leaned against the top right turnbuckle.

Styles: Miz is looking confident, after hearing a win could do him favors here tonight for after Backlash, it's clear to see.

Matt: Yeah but who is he gonna face.

The Miz demands a mic.

Miz: Alright, i'm pretty sure I know who I'm facing so... Tsukune come on out and get your ass beat.

The fans boo at the Miz.

Styles: Could it really be Tsukune?

Todd: Well I don't know.

The Miz stands with a cocky grin.

Miz: Come on fan boy, I know it's you come on!

Plays: Burn in my light

Styles: That's not Tsukune.

The fans erupt as a woman in all black walks onto the stage, her sleeveless top, with her shorts stopping around the knees.

Justin: And his opponent, from Japan, Representing Yokai FC, Kokoa Shuzen.

Styles: Oh... no wonder Demarey said a win would do him good, it's his wife.

Matt: Kind of weird that Demarey would book his wife in a match against the man who's been a pain in his backside huh?

Todd: Perhaps, but if Miz doesn't want another Clements defeat, he better be serious.

Kokoa walks up the steps and enters the ring, she climbs the bottom right corner, and does the straight edge sign. She gets off and faces the Miz who looks very annoyed.

The ref checks with them, he calls for the bell.

The Miz smirks at Kokoa, she rolls her eyes, looking for a tie up.

The Miz looked to tie up but he kicks her in the gut. He hit a snap suplex and whipped her into the ropes, he went for a clothesline but she ducked, he turned and got drop kicked, he rebounded off the ropes and got hit with a spinebuster.

Matt: Wow, she's strong.

Kokoa begun striking his face hard. She picks him up and whips him into the ropes, she hit a reverse atomic drop, she kicked him in the gut and nailed a DDT. She picked up and placed him against the top right turnbuckle and delivered close strikes to his face, she pulled him into a hard clothesline. She then gave him a quick suplex. She looked as the Miz was getting up, she gave a big boot to his head and exited the ring, she grabbed a table and a chair. She sat up the table outside, she entered the ring smacked the Miz on his back. She did again, again, again. She picked him up and took him over the top rope, she ran into the ropes on the other side, but the miz side step and she flew to the outside and landed on the nothing just missing the table.

Todd: Miz got lucky there.

The Miz went and grabbed the chair in the ring. He went outside and smacked her in the back with it. He continued on ward, for a minute he was brutalizing her. He tosses the chair back inside. He turns to grab her, she pushes him into the post, she grabs him by the head and tosses him inside. She followed but the miz had grabbed the chair and SMASHED it into her head.

Styles: OH MY GOD!

The Miz dropped the chair and, got her arms locked, he hit the skull crushing finale on the chair, he went for the cover and got 2 on the spot.

Styles: This lady got some heart for sure.

The Miz grabbed her by the hair, she kicked him hard in the gut, she grabbed the chair and hit him in the head.

Styles: Whoa!

Matt: Did you hear that?

She placed him on the outside apron, and she ran for the spear, and she connected, and she drove him through the table.

Matt: Oh the impact through the table.

Kokoa got her bearings, she got the miz in the ring and watched as he got up, once he did, she turned him around and kicked him hard in the gut, she locked his arms and went for the oblivion DDT. She nailed it.

Styles: Oblivion, that's it.

She goes for the cover.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Burn in my light

Justin: Here is your winner, Kokoa Shuzen.

Styles:... That was great, Kokoa taking it to the miz here tonight.

Plays: This fire burns

Demarey walks out onto the scene.

Matt: Well looks who's here to congratulate his wife.

Smith: Before you lot go off, i'm out here to address the state of ECW.

Styles: Oh.. oh that's next.

Smith: But... we're about to go on break as I was just told, so i'll just be a creep in the ring for a few minutes.

Todd: Oh he's right we gotta take a break.

Styles: We'll be back shortly...

.

.

.

Styles: Welcome back to ECW and right now The general manager has something to address with the brand.

Demarey waited for the crowd to settle down.

Smith: 1st off I didn't have the chance to say this last week, Rebellion is in England. I tried, but they said it was fitting to stay there. Now on to ECW with the possibility of us being ruled by... some 'pop' star I've made a call to someone who could be an assist for when i'm in the ring.

Styles: Really who?

Smith: But before that I have decided... to add one more title to the ECW line up... I know I know, we have plenty... but why not... anyway show it please.

The titantron showed the earth of the ECW Attitude era title, but with 2 hands shaking with ecw on them.

Smith: That... and the name is stupid I apologize... that is the ECW... alliance championship... look I could have made an ECW U.S title but there already is one so I thought what's the point, I could of had used the Universal Championship since smackdown brought back the world heavyweight title... but... I felt that it would be better as a title used for all 3 brands... ya know something to connect us... with that out the way that is to be crowded at Backlash. But now everyone, the aid that I have called for, please welcome back, your new assistant GM, the ECW legend himself... TOMMY DREAMER!

Styles: WHAT?!

Todd: Tommy Dreamer!?

Plays: Dreamer

The fans cheer as Tommy entered with his face bloodied shirt with dark pants.

Matt: Tommy dreamer here on ECW once again, set your dvr's to record if your not on the WWE Network!

Tommy entered the ring and shook Demarey's hand.

Demarey handed the mic to Dreamer.

Tommy: When I was asked to come back to ECW as the assistant GM... I was a bit on the negative side... I've had my share of Extreme moments, times of my life I will never forget, but when I heard of the crap that ECW seemed set to go through.. I was convinced, for ECW, for it's superstars, and it's fans... I am back.

The fans cheered.

Aisha: Yawn, yawn.

Styles: Oh no.

Aisha was seen on the titantron.

Aisha: Nice going Demarey, you brought in someone who's just gonna get fired the next week, cause once I beat you at backlash Demarey, your little friend goes back to whatever rock he crawled out from under.

Smith (Annoyed): SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE SUCH A BROKEN RECORD!

Styles: Oh man...

Smith: Aisha... I get it, you want to beat me, I get it but I should let you know... to me...You are completely pathetic.

The fans cheer.

Smith: Not only do you state that you'll beat me so many times, you also stuck your nose in other business.. so i'll tell you what.. if you do beat me... i'll kiss your ass.

Matt: I don't think his wife would like that.

Aisha: Hmmm... I like that... and what if you, somehow, beat me.. do I kiss your ass?

Smith: No... you kiss Dreamer's under foot, you kiss Joey's, you kiss Striker's, you kiss Todd, you kiss Stone Cold's, you kiss Chris Jericho's, you kiss Renee's you kiss brock's hell, you'll kiss everyone's shoe, you think you are gonna be a huge difference in the positive direction... but that's the biggest bunch of b.s I ever heard... now... I know... I know... you wanna beat me... because I make you sick... well it's the same for you... no one want's you as GM AND I WON'T LET YOU... YOU KNOW YOU CAN START BEGGING FOR SOME MERCY RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE YOU AIN'T GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO STAY IN THE RING WITH THE EXTREME ONE DEMAREY SMITH FROM BELL TO BELL!

The fans chant his name.

Aisha now silent, is off the titantron.

Smith: And this is the shit I have to put up with huh... whatever anyway everyone, TOMMY DREAMER!

Plays: Dreamer

Styles: Wow, an assistant Gm and a stand by the GM, what's gonna happen at Backlash this sunday.

Matt: I don't know but still to come tonight, Triple H Vs Dean Ambrose with Stone Cold as the special Guest referee.

.

.

.

Demarey leans against a wall.

Layla: You wanted me sir?

Demarey looks at her.

Smith: Yes this Sunday you'll go one on one with Michelle McCool for the start of the queen of the ring.

Layla: What?... I...

Smith: That's final, have a nice day.

Layla stares mad as Demarey walks off.

.

.

.

Playing: Amazing

Justin: The following Contest is a no dq match set for one fall, introducing 1st from Stanford, Florida, Naomi.

Styles: Naomi in need of some momentum tonight, after getting embarrassed by Kanako 2 weeks ago.

Plays: Look to the sky

Justin: And her opponent from Japan, Reiko Himemoto.

Styles: Reiko's also looking to build her momentum here just like Naomi.

Reiko jumped onto the apron and into the ring, she ran to the bottom right turnbuckle and goes and points to the sky. Soon she jumps off and faces Naomi.

The ref checks with them and calls for the bell.

Reiko locks up with Naomi, Naomi gives her a knee to the gut and a suplex, she gets Reiko in a seated position and gets her in a headlock, Reiko powers out and the 2 lock up again, Naomi kicks her in the gut and tries a DDT, Reiko reverses with a northern lights suplex, Reiko picks up and whips Naomi into the top right turnbuckle and hits an elbow, she places her on top and hits a superplex, Reiko picks her up and whips her into the ropes, she nails a powerslam and goes for the cover, she gets almost 2.

Matt: That Superplex must have taken a lot out of Naomi.

Reiko picked her up and nailed a neckbreaker, she then rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair, she heads back and smashes it on Naomi's back. She drops the the chair and goes for the pin and gets 2. Reiko picked her up, Naomi raked her eyes and hit a back suplex on the chair, Naomi went to the top rope and hit a body splash. She pinned Reiko for 2. She grabbed the chair and smashed it on Reiko's back repeatedly, she drops the chair and nails Reiko with a ddt on it. She tries the pin again and 2. Annoyed, she picked up Reiko, Reiko pushes her back, Reiko goes for a clothesline, Naomi ducks, Reiko rebounds off the ropes and sees the rearview, she ducks. Reiko rebounds off the ropes again, she gets behind Naomi and dropkicks her into the ropes, Naomi rebounds into a spinebuster. Reiko wasted no time, she picks up Naomi from behind and hits the sunrise suplex. She goes for the pin.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Justin: Here is your winner, Reiko Himemoto.

Plays: Look at the sky

Reiko gets her hand raised by the ref, she climbs the bottom left turnbuckle and points to the sky.

Styles: Well done there by Reiko, that sure got physical.

Matt: Perhaps but our main event soon should be more physical, as Triple H and Dean Ambrose go one on one.

.

.

.

Steve Austin is sitting at a table near the interview post.

Renee: Steve, a moment of your time?

Steve: Actually Renee I don't have time, gotta get ready to referee.

Renee: Well I wanted to ask you about that, do you think the Gm is doing this so you can get a better know how of your opponents for Backlash this sunday.

Steve (sighs): Well Renee, if that's the case then the Gm must love for me to stay ECW Champion, but I think it's for the hype this sunday, now I gotta a ass whooping to ref, who does it I don't know.

Steve Austin walks off.

Playing: Hell Fire

Justin: The following contest is a no DQ match set for one fall, introducing 1st from Dublin, Ireland weighing 272 pounds, the Celtic warrior, Sheamus.

Plays: Metalingus

The arena gets dark flashing lights and smoke comes from the stage, outsteps 2 people holding hands. Edge and Mizore.

Edge spin Mizore around and brings her close to him and kisses her. They walk down till they're in the middle of the ramp and Edge points up and off goes the fire works.

Justin: And his opponent, accompanied by Mizore Shirayuki, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is one half of the ECW tag team champions, representing Yokai FC, The rated R superstar EDGE!

Styles: Edge and Christian will be defending their tag team titles against Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins this sunday, but tonight Edge takes on Sheamus.

Edge enters the ring and winks to Mizore, he soon completes his Entrance and the ref checks the 2 men. He calls for the bell.

Sheamus runs after Edge with a clothesline, Edge ducks, Sheamus turns around and starts getting hit with loads of strikes to the face, Edge does a suplex and then hits a ddt. He whips Sheamus into the top right turnbuckle and nails a shoulder thrust, Edge pulls him off the turnbuckle and hits a northern lights suplex. Edge picks up Sheamus and hits a neck breaker. Edge picks up Sheamus who soon rakes his eyes. Sheamus goes and hits a belly to back suplex.

Styles: Sheamus taking control perhaps.

Sheamus gets Edge in a headlock in the seated position, Edge gets to his feet and elbows Sheamus hard in the gut. Edge grabs his head and hits the edgacution. He goes for the cover and gets 2.

Todd: Edge hits the edgacution but gets only 2.

Edge picks up Sheamus and hits a suplex. He picks up Sheamus for 2 more suplexes. Edge whips Sheamus into the ropes, Sheamus goes for a clothesline and Edge ducks and hit's the edge o matic. Edge goes for the cover and gets 2. Edge, feeling it, goes to a corner ready for the spear. Sheamus gets up, he turns, Edge runs, but Sheamus manages to jump over. Edge stops at the turnbuckle, he turns and Sheamus hits a clothesline on him against the turnbuckle, Sheamus pulls him back and hits the irish curse, he goes for the pin and gets 2. Sheamus walks over to a corner and sets up the brogue kick. Edge turns and sees Sheamus coming, he ducks under and runs to the corner. Sheamus turns around and tries a clothesline. Edge puts his foot in the ropes as Sheamus hits the turnbuckle and kicks him in the face. Edge takes to the top rope, Sheamus turns around and get's speared. Edge goes for the cover.

1

2

3

The ref calls for the bell.

Plays: Metalingus

Justin: Here is your winner, Edge.

Edge receives his title and kisses Mizore.

Styles: What a good win for edge.

Todd: Indeed, that could help out him and Christian come sunday.

Plays: Glass shatters.

Edge and Mizore stand in silence as the fans do the opposite and roar loudly as Stone Cold starts walking down the ramp.

Styles: It's Stone Cold Steve Austin, what's he out here for?

Stone cold gets in the ring and goes up all 4 turnbuckles, he looks at a confused Edge and Mizore.

Steve gets a mic.

Stone Cold: What you looking at me like that for? I got a match to ref.

Matt: Oh the main event, it's next..

Edge and Mizore gets out the ring. Stone Cold leans against the bottom right corner.

Styles: Ladies and Gentlemen, up next is our main event, we're 5 days away from BackLash in Cincinnati. Triple H, Dean Ambrose Next.

.

.

.

Playing: The game

Styles: Everyone this is ECW Live tonight in Montreal, Quebec Canada, Joey Styles, Striker, and Todd calling the action.

Justin: The following contest is a no dq match set for one fall, the special guest referee 1st, from Victoria texas, weighing 252 pounds, Stone cold Steve Austin. The 1st competitor, from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing 262 pounds, The Game Triple H.

Plays: Retaliation

Justin: And his opponent, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing 227 pounds, Dean Ambrose.

Dean ambrose does a walk like sprint to the ring.

Styles: Dean Ambrose, looking all ready to go.

Dean enters the ring and goes right after Triple H. Steve just calls for the bell.

Styles: Here we go with our main event, Dean Ambrose hammering away at Triple H.

Dean gets Triple H into the top right turnbuckle. He pulls him in for a clothesline. Dean goes for a pin, gets 1. Dean picks up Hunter who knees him in the gut, Triple H delivered strikes hard to Dean's face, he whips him into the ropes and hits his spinebuster, he picks him up and nails a neck breaker and DDT. Triple H hits a suplex, then pins dean and gets 1. Hunter whips Dean into the ropes, he goes for another spinebuster, Dean reverses with a DDT. They both quickly get up, Dean goes for a clothesline, Triple H ducks, Dean rebounds into his high knee. Triple H sets Dean up on the top rope at the top right, Dean kicks him hard in the face, and nails his flying elbow. He goes for the pin and gets 2.

Styles: Austin doing a good job as the ref, wonder how long till Hunter, and Dean starts messing with the rattlesnake.

Dean picks up Hunter, who goes for a school boy. Hunter gets 2. Triple H quickly looks at Austin with a pissed look, Steve just smirks.

Triple H turns, he gets up Dean and hits a suplex.

Todd: Looks like we didn't have to wait long.

Triple H picks up Dean for a side walk slam, he then does a backbreaker, he goes for the pin gets 2.

Triple H starts getting more annoyed with Steve.

Triple H goes and grabs a chair. Dean's on his feet. Triple H waits for Dean to around, once he does, he swings and misses for Dean ducks him, Triple H turns and gets drop kicked. The chair goes out his hands and Dean rushes to grab it, he does and smashes it on Triple H's face as he tries to stand, he goes for the pin and gets 2. Dean picks up Hunter, and whips him into the ropes, he tries a back body but gets his face on Hunter's knee, Dean takes to the ropes, goes halfway through, come back and hits his lariat. Dean and Hunter both get back to their feet and swing back and forth with strikes to each one's face. It ends with Dean dropping Hunter with a hard right, and whips him into the ropes, Dean hits the back body drop and Triple H rolls out on the other side, Dean sees him, rebounds off the rope and hits a suicide dive.

Matt: Look at this now.

Dean picks up Hunter, only to get eye raked, and whipped into the steps. Triple H grabs a table and takes it into the ring. He sets it up. He goes and grabs Dean, he brings him inside and on the table. Triple H tries the pedigree, but Dean back body drops him, and gets off the table.

Todd: That was close for Dean.

Dean walks over to Triple H and gets low blowed, Triple H then grabs his head and does the DDT on the chair still in the ring.

Matt, Todd: WHOA, That was loud!

Triple H then places him on the table and does the pedigree.

Styles: Oh that's it.

Triple H pins him, but gets 2.

Styles: Dean's not done yet.

Triple H gets in Steve's face, pissed off. Stone Cold gives him the finger. Triple H turns and gets hit in the head with a chair. The sound was so loud, the top stands heard it.

Matt: Now that was a shot!

Dean rolls to the outside and leans against the announce table.

Triple H regains his bearing and goes out side, he goes under and grabs the sledgehammer.

Dean heads back in, un known about Triple H and the hammer, Triple H goes back in and plays possum. Dean walks over, set for Dirty Deeds, only to get hit in the gut with the sledgehammer, Triple H quickly puts him into the pedigree and hits it. He goes for the pin and gets 2 again. He's livid!

Styles: What's it gonna take?!

Triple H looks to the outside at the announce table. He smirks.

He tosses Dean outside and then gets him on the table.

Styles: On no, not again.

Triple H, gets Dean under, but then Dean reverses and pokes Hunters eyes. He then low blowed him. Dean got off the table, he quickly grabbed the ring announcer chair and smashes it into Hunter's head. He climbs up the table and locks Triple H in and hits dirty deeds and breaks the table!

Styles: That's the 3rd week in a row!

Dean picks up and rolls Triple H into the ring, he see the chair in the ring and starts beating up Hunter, like Stone Cold did to the rock, he drops the chair and gets Hunter in another Dirty deeds but on the chair.

Todd: Jesus Dean!

He goes for the pin.

1

2

3

Steve calls for the bell.

Plays: Retaliation

Justin: Here's your winner, Dean Ambrose.

Styles: Vicious, but a win nonetheless.

Steve holds up Dean's hand, then stunners him.

Styles: WHAT THE!

Stone cold grabs a mic.

Steve: DTA, DON'T TRUST ANYBODY!

Plays: Glass shatters

Steve Austin climbed the bottom right turnbuckle and held up his arms.

Styles: Triple H and Dean Ambrose are both down, will this be the faith of those 2 sunday, will Steve still be the champ, we'll find out this sunday in Cincinnati, good night everyone.

* * *

That was so short... i'll have to extend a bit... but I do have a requirement of words for shows, and PPVS...uh.

Shows: 5500

PPVS: 12000

Cross brands: 7000 (Cause we don't have the whole match card)

So i'll see you for Backlash... You'll find out the match card on the chapter, but the main event is Stone Cold, Dean Ambrose and Triple H. And i'll do promos in italics. See you in about a week or so...

P.S: I'm not a great writer. I know this whole thing isn't great but who knows what holds for PPV'S right...


End file.
